Phantom Goes on a Cruise
by Fantome de l'Opera
Summary: Larc and Vanessa are just normal teenagers with a strange addiction to Phantom of the Opera. Then they go on a cruise to the Bahamas, and everything changes when they meet the actors from the new movie! PG13 for language and suggestive scenes.
1. The Beginning

**Phantom Goes on a Cruise**

Veronica and Skye

Original idea by Veronica and Skye (Mostly Skye. P I pwn. U don't. OnG.)

Disclaimer: We claim no ownership to any of the characters from Phantom or other characters from shows. Or the ACTORS from Phantom. Only the characters we made up. Any historical names and or places that are used, we don't own them. We don't think.

Summary: The cast from Phantom (ALW and JS 2004 movie) goes on a cruise to the Bahamas. On this cruise they meet fan girls, fops, fan guys, and other disasters. What will happen between these people? Will love bloom between a fan girl and a movie star (Yes. You had to ask?)? Will a boy called "it" be thrown to the sharks (What do you think? The answer is no. His name is not "it". Sorry V!)? Please R&R!

Notes: First time for V ever. Make her feel at home! Skye's first co-write. You can critique her. Anything in double parentheses is notes from the authors. **PLEASE NO FLAMES**! We know it is _utterly _impossible! We know that everyone is out of character! WE DON'T CARE! It's just supposed to be something funny that all can enjoy. Well, apparently, since I just said no flames, not ALL can enjoy… V slaps Skye

On with the story!

**1. The Beginning**

((Settle in, this is probably the longest chapter we have because I, Skye, merged two chapters together.))

"Larc! This is going to be the best cruise ever! Just think of it, one whole month in the Bahamas! It'll be so much fun! And remember, no Asher Bay!" Vanessa exclaimed to her best friend. They were headed to what they hoped would be the best cruise of their lives.

Little did they know that the boy, Asher, was right behind them.

"Vanessa, Larc! Didn't know you two would be here. Otherwise I'd have brought stuff to prank you guys." Asher said slinging an arm around both of their shoulders. He pulled them in for somewhat of a hug. Larc shook him off, trying to wipe the _Asher_ off of her clothing, but Vanessa didn't mind. She knew that he had a secret crush on both of them for years, in fact since sixth grade. Larc knew this and took it as a reason to hate him even more. She had persuaded Vanessa long ago to succumb to the fact that he was an annoying little twit. Words didn't describe his annoyingness. Vanessa shook him off too when she spied the icy glare Larc was giving the male. "Nessa, we'd better get going. I want to see our room," Larc said through clenched teeth. 'Bye' Vanessa mouthed to Asher as she was dragged across the ship to her room.

"I wish Patrick Wilson were here. Or even Gerry. Maybe even Emmy. This is going to be a sucky cruise with Asher on it. Why oh why?" Vanessa moaned as she flung herself onto her bed. "Oh come on Vanessa, you know that you so like him," Larc said to her friend. "Who? Asher? No I don't! I admit that at one point in my immature elementary years I liked him. 1 But now he's so… arrogant and ignorant. He's a fool," Vanessa replied coolly. "Mm-hm," Larc said knowingly.

The two girls thought of things they wanted to do. Larc thought of evil things to do to Asher. And Vanessa thought of ways she could somehow meet either Patrick or Gerry. Little did the girls know that on the other side of the ship their adventure was boarding.

"Gerry, this will be awesome! The press with every move we make won't mob us. Gerry, we're free from it all. Patrick, are you all right? These stairs must be killing you with that luggage." Suddenly Patrick collapsed from the weight. Emmy heard the sound of his body hitting the floor and unlinked her arm from Gerry's. "Patrick! Are you all right? Gerard, get a bus boy will you?" Emmy exclaimed rushing to her knees. She was wearing a white dress with long silken sleeves. She ripped part of one off and tended to Patrick. "Emmy, why'd you pack so much?" he asked.

After a bus boy had been found the trio went to their room, which ironically turned out to be the suite next to Larc and Vanessa's. ((Heheh... I was on a sugar high when I came up with it, although originally it was Erik, Raoul and Christine. But then people would have hurt us. So, we changed it to the 2004 movie actors!)) "This is wonderful!" Emmy said upon entering the room with a weak Patrick on her arm. After surveying the room she noticed that there were only two beds. "Um, there are only two beds and three of us." Patrick and Gerry had noticed this and looked at each other. "I heard that the people next to us ((Larc and Vanessa)) have something we could use. The bus boy told me when he saw the two of you," Gerry offered seeing as he preferably didn't want to sleep next to Patrick. "I'll go and see," Patrick offered.

Patrick knocked on the door and shortly a depressed Vanessa answered it. "Asher, cute as you are we're no in the mood for pranks. If only you were Patrick Wilson. Or Gerald Butler. Or Emmy Rosom. Then I'd let you in, but seeing as you're… PATRICK WILSON!" she screamed as loud as possible. "LARC! You won't believe who is standing in our door way," she called to her friend who was trying to beat Legend of Zelda for the one hundred fifty-seventh time. "Let me guess, Asher. Go away!" She called back. "No, PATRICK WILSON!" an excited Vanessa screeched. She suddenly remembered that he was standing in front of her. "Come in, come in," she said while grabbing his hand. ((Skye: COUGHCOUGHCHOKECOUGH))

"Larc, look who it is!" Vanessa said still clutching the bright red actor's hand. She didn't care that she was utterly embarrassing him, she only cared that he was here. Larc looked up then down, did a double take and her gaze caught on Patrick. "Well, Nessa. Looks like you reeled in a big fish this time. And I thought that you were too obsessive saying that one day you'd meet him. Well you proved me wrong and here he is. A very red Patrick Wilson. So, why are you here?" Larc asked him, pausing the game and standing. Good thing that she handled herself well in awkward situations. And that she hadn't been sucked into Vanessa's obsession. "I'm here with Gerry and Emmy. We are in the suite next to you. There are only two beds and three of us. Gerry said that you had something we could use. Do you?" He asked finally relaxing and not caring that a sixteen year old was gripping his hand. He looked hopefully at the two girls staring at him. "Yes, we have something you can use. We got this cot type thing this morning. They said it was for Mr. Butler. I guess that means you guys. And Vanessa and I thought it was a coincidence!" Larc, the more sensible one, answered, laughing. Patrick nodded and grabbed the cot. He walked out the door nodding his thanks.

The girls stood stunned where they had been when he'd left. When the door knocked a while later Vanessa scrambled to answer it, in hopes that it was Patrick. She opened the door and found Asher. "Hi Asher," she sighed. Asher walked past her and into her room. "Hey Nessa, look, I want something to eat but I don't want to eat alone. I was hoping that you and Larc would eat with me seeing as we all know each other," he asked. Larc murmured something in coherent. (("I'd rather eat escargot smothered in mayonnaise with a dead fish than eat _anything_ with you!")) "I will, but Larc is still loopy from Patrick. By the way, Patrick Wilson, Gerald Butler, and Emmy Rosom are in the suite next to us," Vanessa said as she grabbed her coat and linked her arm through Asher's as she did when they went out in seventh and eighth grade. She was too happy to remember that she hated him. "You mean that phantom guy and the fop Raoul. Oh ya, and the girl that played Christine that I thought looked like Tatum James. You mean that they're next door?" He said with joy. "Mm-hm," she responded. He looked like an excited little boy. Vanessa noted that he hadn't changed the way his face looked whenever a girl he thought was hot walked by or was mentioned. "Asher, you'll see her on the ship. Don't get too excited," she laughed.

Down in the cafeteria everybody seemed to be laughing at everything. They all seemed so happy. Asher and Vanessa got their food. "Find a place to sit," Asher said pulling out his wallet. "I'll pay." She nodded and walked to a table. She put her purse on the seat next to her to show that it was saved. No sooner then Asher had sat down than the Phantom cast sat at the table next to them. "Asher, there's Patrick!" she whispered with her lips close to his ear. Asher glanced over then stared at Emmy. "Wow. She's prettier in person," Asher drooled, eating and staring. Vanessa looked at the actress that was laughing and eating and realized that he was right.

After they'd finished eating Asher walked Vanessa to her room. "Nessa," he said pushing a piece of her long blond hair behind her ear, "That was fun." He looked down upon her. He was one of the few guys in their grade that was taller than she. He was at least 6 foot 2 and she was only 5 foot 6. She looked into his blue eyes. He held her eyes for a moment then reached for her hand. She pulled it away and unlocked the door. "Thanks Asher. Just don't make this too regular. I will miss the fool I love." She smiled as she walked in and closed the door. Then she realized what she had said. 'The fool I love? I don't love him. Oh well, too late now,' she thought as she walked to her bed.

1 Hmmm... Y'know, I think Veronica's trying to tell me something, since this is taking place when we would be 16, in 2009... Does that mean she has a crush on him? O.o Ew.

Anyone who reviews shall receive a box of Eggo waffles and a random assortment of candy. By the way, if you were wondering, the story does get better. I, personally, think that my comments are funny as well... But hey, you're the reader!


	2. Midnight Encounter

**2. Midnight Encounter**

Vanessa couldn't bear to be with herself. She looked at the clock. 12:03, it read. 'Crap, not two minutes have passed since I looked at it last!' she thought. She looked at herself. She wore what resembled the outfit Christine wore when she first met Phantom. She looked at the sleeping Larc, whom was wearing sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt ((Which strangely looked quite elegant on her! Who'd ah-thunk it?)) She'd asked about dinner but left it casual, but if she'd heard what Vanessa had said, she didn't hint at it. Vanessa decided to go up to the deck.

She walked up one flight of stairs and found herself on the open deck. The stars shone bright. The full moon shone on her blond hair making it seem to glow. She walked to the front of the ship and to a railing. She pulled herself onto it and sat. She remembered when Titanic had been her favorite movie and how she loved when Jack had saved Rose's life. She had always thought it was so romantic. She thought about how the Phantom movie would be different if it were set on an ocean liner. She was deep into thought about where the Phantom's lair would have been ((Skye: "Duh, it would have been the room beneath Christine's!")) when she heard footsteps. She looked behind her seeing as she was now fully facing the water. Behind her stood Patrick. He noticed that she was looking at him. "Hi," she said. "Hi," he replied. There was a moment of silence, in which there was a faint scream. ((You shall find out later.)) They dismissed it. He took a few steps forward and looked into the sky. Vanessa looked up then was suddenly slipping. "Ahh! Help! I'm falling!" she yelped as she began to plunge off of the ship. She spun around in mid air and grabbed the rail. Her nightgown was flowing in the wind. She was slipping - and fast. "Do something! Raoul! Asher! Help!" she yelled. She laughed in spite of herself realizing that "Raoul" was standing in front of her. He reached for her and grabbed her hands. He pulled her up slowly and then grabbed her waist. He held her in his arms, pulling her feet over the rail. He had her safely in his arms. That was the last thing Vanessa remembered, being in Raoul's arms….

* * *

**forgottenchild** - Thanks for reviewing. Although I dislike that you called the story retarded, I understand why you don't want to read it. But, at the beginning of chapter 1, I did warn you that it was utterly impossible.

* * *

OK, well, I personally dislike this chapter... It's too... bleh. Veronica wrote it. Keep that in mind! I wrote chapter three and chapter sixteen. Then I wrote everything after chapter 22. So, yeah. I'm going to go ahead and put up chapter 3 as well, since this one's really short... Oh, and **forgottenchild**, in chapter three it explains why Emmy, Patrick, and Gerard are all on the ship together.I also know of a few changes that need to be made on chapter 1... But I'm too lazy. If anyone catches them, I'll change them!


	3. Larcs Side of the Story

**3. Larc's Side of the Story**

((Skye: "FINALLY! I got to write something! I think out of this entire story, I wrote… counts on fingers TEN chapters! All of them relatively short."))

As she heard the door shut, Larc tossed over in her bed and moaned. She would have yelled at Vanessa, but she was out of earshot. But of course, fifteen minutes later she was not asleep again. "Curse you, Vanessa," she mumbled. And so, she concluded that she should read a book and pulled out Troy. Just as she was finally settling back in, she heard a tune that she was very, _very _familiar with.

Wandering child, so lost, so helpless 

_Yearning for my guidance!_

Larc just stared at her book for a moment, mumbling, "Please let that be Vanessa's CD…" The song continued.

Angel or father? Friend or Phantom? 

_Who is it there, staring?_

Larc let out a scream. One of those evil girly screams. The one you hear in horror movies. Yes, that kind. A shuffle came from the other room, then a knock on the door. Larc stared at the door.

"We're sorry! We were rehearsing!" cried Gerard from the door.

Larc sighed, opening the door in all her sweatpants glamour. "For a moment, I thought I had gone insane!" she laughed.

Gerard and Emmy gave embarrassed laughs. There was an awkward silence.

"Ummm… Why, may I ask, are you rehearsing?" she asked.

Emmy and Gerard looked at each other. "Well, uh…" said Gerard.

"We're giving a performance on the ship," replied Emmy. "We got the trip free if we performed a few scenes."

Larc nodded, saying, "Ohhh. Well, you keep practicing. I won't scream anymore – I know it's not my insanity."

They all shared another nervous laugh and returned to their rooms, all three thinking, "That… was strange…"

* * *

Ok, now that this is up, it is explained why Patrick, Emmy, and Gerard are all on the ship together. Thank goodness Veronica let me write a chapter! Alright, anyone that reviews (that doesn't insult the story) gets a bar of chocolate. Um, if you don't like chocolate, then you get some grapes. If you don't like grapes... then you get an apple! If you don't like apples, you get potato chips. If you don't like potato chips, you're too picky.


	4. Erik, erm, GERARD, Meets Asher

**4. Erik (Erm, GERARD!) Meets Asher**

((Skye: "This is where Veronica started writing again. She wrote all 30 pages, minus two chapters. But then I stole it and deleted a few of her chapters so I could write. Actually, I wrote some of this chapter... Let's see if you can tell which parts!"))

Vanessa woke the next morning in her bed. She looked around and saw Asher asleep in one chair, Larc in another, and Patrick in another still. "I see you're awake, Miss Vanessa," Patrick said to her, waking up. She smiled and watched as Asher and Larc woke to each other's face. They winced realizing that they'd slept with their heads against each other. Larc screamed in a mixture of horror and anger and ran into the bathroom, slamming (and locking) the door. From Room 614 ((Gerard and Emmy and Patrick's room)) came: "But we haven't even started singing yet!" Larc yelled, "I'M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET THE ASHER OUT OF MY HAIR!" Asher replied, "It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" Larc screamed again. Asher grinned evilly. "You know you want me!" he cried, knocking on the door of the bathroom. Larc slowly swung the door open and stared at him. Suddenly she began yelling profanity so loud that the captain ran down, wondering if she had been harassed. Of course, her answer was yes. "GET _IT_ OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screeched. Asher said to the captain, "A lover's spat, nothing more."

_- the next scene's profanity shall be covered with the words "fop" and "polka" for comic relief -_

"You –_fopping- _fop!_ -Fop polka fop polka fop polka-! _You are such a -_fopping- _PERVERT! I wasn't your girlfriend in seventh grade, and I'm not changing my views now! -_Polka fop polka fop polka-! _You –_fopping- _fop!"

Patrick stared. Larc had said some words that he didn't even know existed. And anyway, who uses the word "polka" anymore? ((Veronica…))

At this point, Gerard and Emmy entered the room. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" roared Gerard. Asher cowered behind Vanessa crying, "Protect me, my love!" Vanessa and Patrick both exploded, "GET OFF!" Asher was propelled to the other end of the room by the two. ((I shall not use an adjective to describe their "relationship"…)) Larc ran over and hugged Patrick, crying, "THANK YOU! My savior! You finally accomplished what I dare not do because of school rules!" Vanessa cried, "NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" and pushed her off of him. There was – yet another – awkward silence. "SO YOU ADMIT IT!" screamed Larc. "ADMIT WHAT!" replied Patrick and Vanessa. Larc looked at Patrick. "You, Gerard and Emmy may want to leave the room. AND ASHER - !" Asher gave a girlish scream, "YOU WILL LEAVE THE ROOM OR I WILL STRANGLE THE LIVING DAYLIGHT OUT OF YOU!" Asher sang, "But I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!" Larc and Gerard both cried out of pure reflex, "The world showed no compassion to me!" Then both of them blushed and yelled, "LEAVE!" Asher scampered out of the room. Larc grinned smugly, looking at Vanessa. "I told you I'd get along with Gerard Butler." Vanessa stuck out her tongue at Larc.

After Emmy, Gerard, and Patrick had left, Larc sat down on the ground in front of Vanessa. "Didn't you say this story _wasn't_ going to be entirely about – I MEAN – Didn't you vow that you'd never fall in love with Patrick Wilson if you ever met him by a strange twist of fate that could only happen on Fanfiction?" Veronica – I MEAN, VANESSA – totally disregarded that Skye – I MEAN, LARC – had mentioned that they were fictional characters and said, "I know… But he's so charming!" Larc raised an eyebrow. "Who uses the word 'charming' anymore?" "ME!" shouted Vanessa. "And anyway, he likes me for me!" Larc, out of impulse, said in a squeaky voice, "Yes, he'll like me for me!" (See "The One Ring to Rule Them All 3" on They both stared at each other. "Uhh… Yeah…" said Larc. "Soooo… let's eat lunch." Vanessa nodded, totally forgetting the call she had received on her cell phone in which Asher asked her to eat lunch with him (and she had accepted. Ew.).

When the girls had arrived back in their room, they decided to listen to some music. "I want to listen to Rick Springfield!" cried Larc, leaping towards her suitcase. "No! Rick what-ever-his-name-is sucks! I want Phantom! It'll be like having Patrick and Gerry and Emmy in this room!" Vanessa yelled as she pressed the play button on her stereo, which happened to already have the Phantom CD in it. Larc paused. "They have been in this room, V. If you haven't noticed." At that time, she pulled out her headphone set and turned on Rick Springfield. But each girl tried to out-volume each other by turning up their music. Soon, the room was filled with a really weird combination of theatre goodness and Vegas goodness. (Yeah, Rick Springfield performs shows in Vegas! I don't think he sings anymore, though… It's called FX if anyone wanted to know!) Vanessa screeched as loud as she could (which was pretty loud), "Gerry, Patrick, Asher, anybody, make it stop!" The room was suddenly filled with men. (Or, to be more specific, two men and a piece of crap.) All of them rushed at the girls, Asher pinning Vanessa down while Patrick turned her music off, Gerard glaring at Larc until she shut hers off as well. "What is wrong with you two!" cried Gerard. "Both of you are acting like four-year-olds that can't get their way!" Larc sighed, saying to herself, "I'm being told off by the guy that played Erik… A blessing, or a curse…?" "Will you shut up!" yelled Vanessa, pushing Asher off of her. "This is just as much your fault as it is mine!" Larc gave an utterly fake gasp. "Vanessa actually admitted that she did something wrong!" she said to the two men and piece of crap. "Asher! Would you go away!" Vanessa yelled, pushing the boy trying to get at her away. "You're the one who called _me, _toots," said Asher. ((Skye thinks: "Get at her? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! Ew." –end of thought-)) "Yes, but you're so… clingy. You need mental help Asher," Vanessa said in a more calm tone. Larc looked at her, saying, "Finally! Something we agree on!" She stood and walked out of the room without a backward glance, warning, "If anyone follows me I will _hurt_ them."

"So, that was interesting." Vanessa said to the three males staring at the door that Larc had just walked through. ((TWO MEN AND A PIECE OF CRAP! How many times must I tell you thinks, Veronica!)) Vanessa sent a look at Patrick that meant to throw Asher out. "Asher, dude, you sooo need to get a life. Can't you see that they don't want you? They think you are… a… very bad thing that words can't describe. Would you get out or do I have to show you the way?" ((Skye: "Oh, I can think of a few words to describe him… I shall say one in Japanese… _baka_! And that is one of the tame ones…")) Asher looked at the floor - he couldn't believe that a man willing to wear a foppish outfit and hair was telling him off. "I know the way thank you," he said with a smug tone. "I loved her. More than you ever will." Gerard gave him a glare. "Which 'her'?" Asher looked at him, then walked out.

Patrick looked at the two beings in the room, "Want to go swimming?" He asked just for something to do. "I'll get Emmy." Gerard said as he walked out. ((Skye: "I still imagine him in the Phantom costume, complete with mask, sadly. I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM ANY OTHER WAY! Don't hurt me! As for his swim trunks…"))

"So, that Asher guy," Patrick said looking at Vanessa, "Is he a friend of yours? Or an old boyfriend? Or is he just an annoying little twit that visits you constantly?" Patrick had by then sat down on Larc's bed. Vanessa laughed, "A mixture of it all. I went out with him through seventh and eighth grade. Then I dumped him and he kept crawling back. Larc finally convinced me to succumb to the fact that he was an idiot. So now he annoys us in hopes that I will take him back." Vanessa stared into his eyes. "I better get changed," Vanessa said finally. She walked slowly to the bathroom, bathing suit already inside.

Gerard whipped out his card key, knocked courteously, then opened the door. "Emmy?" Emmy looked up from her book. "Uh huh?" she asked. "Vanessa, Patrick and I are going swimming. Care to join us?" Within 3.42 seconds, Emmy was rummaging through her baggage to find her bathing suit. "Give me five minutes!" she cried, finding her suit and running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Gerard blinked, awestruck at how fast Emmy was. He closed the door, then opened Larc and Vanessa's which he had left open. "Five minutes," he called inside. Patrick rolled his eyes. "Teenagers. Vanessa's going to take at least ten." "Oh. Well, Emmy'll be here in five." With that, Gerard turned and closed the door.

He slowly looked around. "Where could she have gone?" Gerard murmured to himself. "Looking for me?" Gerard jumped as he spun around. Almost immediately he wished he hadn't. Emotionless green-gold eyes were literally inches from his face. "I told you that I would hurt anyone that followed me." Larc crossed her arms and took a few steps back. "I suppose I could make an exception for you. I know you're coming out here in good interest, at least."

Gerard joked, "Thank God! I wouldn't want to face the wrath of another teen female! I've seen a few of my fans, and believe me, it's an experience you should PRAY that you don't have!" Larc said in a mockery of mortification, "I sure hope I don't have any female fans!" Gerard smiled. "Vanessa, Patrick, Emmy and I are swimming. You in the mood to join us?" Larc sighed. "I'll come… but I'm not going to swim." "Why not?" asked Gerard, beginning to lead the way into Larc's room. Larc handed him the card key and said, "Just in case Asher's there. If I have to be stuck on this ship with him, I'm not going to give him any type of pleasure." Gerard shook his head and grinned. "You really don't like this guy, do you?"

* * *

**aragonlover** - (throws you entire assortment of snacks) Woohoo! My first non-flaming review! Well, there's a bit more of Gerard in this chapter, even though I had to add him in because Veronica COMPLETELY ignores our dear Gerard... WHY DOES SHE IGNORE HIM! All she thinks about is Patrick... (grumbles to self) There will be a little bit more of Gerard in later chapters. Especially in chapters 22-30.

**RilkaGreenRider** - (throws you entire assortment of snacks) YAY! Another non-flaming review! I actually have the entire story typed out, I just want to make you review more. Hmm, what kind of ideas did I bring up?

**Catnip** - If it really made you puke, I'm kinda afraid for you. You won't like later chapters if you didn't like that one. I suggest you either don't read it, or you keep a paper bag at hand.

* * *

Alright, chapter four is up! YAHOO! I actually have people that don't hate it! Yay! When I saw that I had four new reviews, I thought they all would be flames... Anyway, whoever reviews for this chapters gets to choose an action figure of any of the characters that you know of so far! 


	5. By the Pool

**5. By the Pool**

((And Veronica begins to take over...))

Only fourteen minutes later, the quintet was down by the pool. Larc had actually been talked into a bathing suit – of course, she wore shorts on top of the bottom, but that's not important. Gerard put a hand on her shoulder as they reached the side of the pool. "I'm happy you changed your mind!" he said, smiling broadly. "And why's that?" asked Larc, rolling her eyes. Gerard replied, "Because otherwise… I couldn't so this!" With a splash Larc was suddenly underwater. She stayed under for a moment, disbelieving, then resurfaced and pulled him (and his towel) in as well.

It had been a wonderful half an hour before Emmy whispered to Vanessa, "Look who's here." She pointed to Asher. "I have an idea," she said. "Follow me." They all followed wondering what she was up to.

"Vanessa, why are you here, with them?" Asher asked. Patrick put his hand on Vanessa's shoulder. "Because, Asher, they're my friends." She smiled smugly.

Emmy grabbed her hand and told her the plan. Vanessa grinned evilly.

Vanessa walked to Asher. "Hey Ash, I was wondering, do you like to swim with marine wildlife?" Asher smiled at the fact that she was there calling him 'Ash'. "Anything for you, baby doll." Vanessa cringed at what he'd said then went on with what Emmy told her to say. "Then darling, will you sit on the rail with me?" Vanessa said in her most sweet voice. Asher immediately sat on the rail then pulled her up. Vanessa looked for Patrick and Gerard; they were in position. Vanessa looked back at Asher.

"My dear, kiss me!" Vanessa turned her head and gagged at what she'd said. She knew it was for the sake of the plan, but she was still disgusted by it. She turned back. "I thought you'd never ask!" Asher said excitedly. She leaned in and closed her eyes. She let him kiss her on the lips. She hated it, but pretended she loved it. He pulled her into him and she let him. 'I hope Patrick and Gerard hurry up! I don't think I can hold out much longer!' she thought. If he weren't about to be thrown into the ocean, by now he'd have been punched over ten times from more than one of them. He pulled away for air. "Dear, why don't you sit closer?" Asher said while caressing her hand. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but Emmy had said to give into anything he wanted. She sucked in air and scooted closer. She looked up at his face. "My angel, kiss me!" he ordered as her pulled her into him. He kissed her. She lay limp in his arms. She pulled away turning her head to look at Patrick and Gerard. She gave them the signal. She turned to Asher. She got off of him. He looked hurt. She looked into his eyes and gave him one last chance. She let him go further this time. She hated it, but knew it would be his last for a very long time. ((Skye: "Ew. That is all I have to say. Whoever agrees is automatically awesome."))

She finally heard Patrick and Gerard approaching. She pushed into him more than he'd already pulled her. She was almost sitting on him again. She wrapped her arms around him. He put his hands on her lower back. Patrick and Gerard were behind her now. She pulled away from him. He smiled at her. She let go with her hands. She got off then went to Patrick. She stood at his side, putting her hands to his neck, and pulling herself to him. Asher stared in horror and anger. Right at that moment, Gerard stepped out from behind the two and pushed Asher off of the ship. Vanessa released Patrick and ran to the side ship to see Asher spitting up water. She leaned over and smiled, "Sorry! I couldn't resist! You said you liked to swim with marine wildlife!" Vanessa called to the dork. ((Skye: "For anyone that wanted to know, I'm guessing that the ship is only about four or five feet out of the water. Veronica seemed to make it so that people could reach down and touch the water. And yet, somehow they have two levels? I don't know. Question Veronica."))

Larc had suddenly appeared at her side. "Way to go! And I thought that kiss was real. You finally did something I would do to Asher!" Larc said as she leaned over as Vanessa did. "I HATED that kiss. It was TORTURE! I'll NEVER be able to get the ASHER GERMS out of my mouth!" Vanessa screeched. Larc, Patrick, Gerard, and Emmy stared at Vanessa. None of them expected such an outburst from such a usually calm girl. ((Skye: "OH PLEASE, VERONICA! You, calm? By the way, dear readers, she wrote this scene because she hoped it would happen. Not the pushing into the water. The kiss. Did you read how detailed it is? Ew."))

As Vanessa began to walk away, Larc cried, "Hey, we just can't leave him in there!" All eyes turned to her. "Why not?" asked Patrick. Larc rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You guys can go, I'll get him out." The she leaned back over the railing, calling, "Yo, Asher! Need a hand?" With her right arm clasping the railing firmly, she hopped over the railing and reached with her left towards Asher. Spluttering gratefully, Asher grabbed her hand with both of his, and Larc began to bring him back up to the ship.

But he was too heavy. "A little help?" she called to the dumbfounded quartet behind her. No one moved. Larc nearly grunted under Asher's weight. The ship was short, but she couldn't manage to pull up all 110 pounds of soaking wet Asher by herself! "Come on! Vanessa! Emmy, Gerard! Patrick even! Anyone!"

Gerard glanced at his companions. It looked like none of them were going to move. Although it would be kind of hypocritical for the rest of them... Quickly, Gerard stepped forward and hopped over the rail, grabbing Asher's wrist. Larc let out her breath as the 110 pounds was balanced out evenly between them. "Thanks," she breathed. "No problem," responded Gerard, and they slowly but surely began to pull Asher back over the rail.

* * *

**aragornlover** - (throws you a Gerard action figure) Yay! There's a bit of Gerard at the end for ya! I'm going ahead and posting chapter six too. He's in there a little...

**Jinxed4Ever** - It's good that you think so! And yes, it is a little hard to follow. Veronica just writes the main events, I actually have to do the transition... Yeah. Heheh. Blame me for that hard-to-follow-ness. Actually, don't blame me. Blame Veronica. You can blame her for everything. By the way, of which person would you like an action figure?

**Music Angel no. 24601** - Nice pen name! Seriously. I like it. Thanks for the review! I assume you want a Gerard action figure? (throws you a Gerard action figure) Just tell me if you want a different one. I don't think you do. Your review made me laugh!

* * *

Awesome! OK, well, I'm going to be gone next week and Veronica doesn't know how to update, so I'm going ahead and doing TWO CHAPTERS A DAY! On Saturday, I'll put up THREE. Just so I don't feel guilty. Don't worry, it's only a week! I'll be back!


	6. The Captain Finds Out

**6. The Captain Finds Out**

That night the group ate together, laughing at what they'd done. When Gerard and Larc had pulled him back up, Asher had been drenched from head to toe with ocean water. He looked at Vanessa for some explanation, but she just smiled.

"Could you believe that kiss?" Emmy asked with a smile. "It looked so… sweet… and disgusting. How did you handle that?" she asked Vanessa. "I pretended that I was dreaming it and that it wasn't happening. I finally realized that it was best to lay limp than to support myself with my feet. When he pulled me onto him I put my weight into him so he had control. He didn't know that I hated it. When I finally heard the guys behind me, I let myself go. He got the best kiss of his life. Then he flew into the sea. He won't be getting kissed for a very long time. Now I see why you hate him so much Larc. He is way too annoying. When he was kissing me, he hummed, in a way. It was weird. If he wasn't going to be thrown into the sea, I would have punched him before he even tried to do any of that." Vanessa took a bite of her pasta. She looked at her friends. They smiled back at her. Larc rolled her eyes, asking, "It took you a _kiss_ for you to see it from my side?" Vanessa shrugged.

They were just about to get dessert when the captain suddenly walked towards their table. "I'm going to have to see all of you in my office right away. Something has occurred that has been called to my attention. And it was said that you five were the cause and took part in it," Captain Andrew looked at them solemnly. Larc looked into his eyes, "Sir, whatever we're being charged for, I can assure you that we weren't apart of it. If any of us were it was I." Larc stood and began to walk to the captain's office, alone, when the captain said that they all must go for questioning. Gerard stood and walked to Larc, whispered something to her, then looked back at the rest of the group. No one noticed Larc crack a small smile. Vanessa followed, then Emmy, then lastly Patrick. Vanessa stood next to Patrick. Emmy stood on Larc's other side, a hand on her shoulder. "You were very brave," Emmy whispered. Larc's grin widened. "You think so? Gerard told me that too. It really wasn't bravery… Just taking the blame before they could blame you!" They all walked in silence (not awkward silence for once!) to the captain's office after that.

"I only have three chairs, so two of you will have to stand," Captain Andrew said as he sat in his big red chair. Vanessa and Larc said in unison, "We'll stand." But Patrick and Gerard made them sit. Patrick stood behind Vanessa and Gerard stood between Larc and Emmy.

"So, it has come to my attention that one of the passengers on this ship was pushed into the sea. That passenger was Asher Bay, my nephew. The source said that it was you five that plotted to push him in and then did it. As all of you know, that is breaking a rule. Consisting in having to be let off at the next stop. I didn't want to believe it at first, seeing as Vanessa went out with him for two years. But then I realized that Larc and the others hate him, and Larc is Vanessa's best friend, capable of making her do anything she tells her. It became clear that your motive was to emotionally damage him and keep him from bugging you. But my nephew could have been seriously hurt. Unless you can give me a reason to believe that you didn't push him in, that he fell, I'm afraid that you all will have to get off when we stop in Miami in three days," Captain Andrew said with a grim face. Larc scowled. Once, Asher had taken Vanessa to a very nice restaurant with his uncle. Vanessa had insisted that she should bring Larc along, so that she wouldn't be stuck with two guys alone. On that day, Larc had met 'Uncle Andrew'. They hadn't started off on the right foot, and didn't bother to correct themselves. Captain Andrew and Larc where matched in a staring contest (or glaring contest, to be more precise) when there was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in," Captain Andrew called. In walked Asher.

"Nephew, good to see you dry. How was the massage?" the captain asked his nephew. "Good, the girl was sweet and did a great job all around. I came to tell you that they didn't push me in. I fell. I was kissing Vanessa when Patrick came and she left for him. I started to slip then Gerard tried to grab me from the edge. He was too late and I fell into the sea. They waited to make sure I was breathing, then Larc and Gerard pulled me up," Asher said to his uncle. The group stared with astonishment. Asher, their tormentor, had saved them. "Well, I guess that you will all get to stay on the ship. Please leave." Captain Andrew said bitterly, looking at his papers as if they'd already left.

"Thanks Asher." Vanessa whispered. "I couldn't just let my fun walk off the ship could I?" He smiled evilly. "Guess not. Well, we all have got to get to our rooms. We've got to rehearse, Emmy," Gerard said as a hint for Asher to get lost. He took the hint and wandered away.

* * *

OK, since I don't like this chapter and it's pretty short, I'm putting up chapter seven too! PARTY! (blows party blowers and pops party poppers)


	7. Asher

**7. Asher**

((I wrote most of this. But Veronica came up with the 'fluke' idea. And the Asher. Yes, all of you may puke at Asher.))

Vanessa and Larc returned to the pool. "Today was interesting." Vanessa said as they sat on the rail. "No dur. I can't believe that you guys actually pushed him into the ocean. That sounded like something Katie Carney and I'd do, definitely not you and the cast of Phantom. I mean you're just too… you. And Patrick is too much of a fop. Emmy is too meek. I see Gerard doing it but that's only because he played Erik. Heheh. Nessa, you keep showing me that I'm wrong about you." Larc looked to the stars. Vanessa smiled. "Hey, you might not be as wrong as you think. I hated kissing him, but I also hated seeing him fall to almost certain doom. I was going to say that I have been wrong about _you_. I mean you helped pull him back into the boat. I would have thought that you'd leave him there." Vanessa looked to her friend for an answer. "Normally, I would have. But I happened to know that his uncle was the captain. I also knew that if we left him there we'd surely be thrown off at the first chance. So I pulled him in knowing that it was for our own good. I HATE that little… boy."

Larc looked at Vanessa. She suddenly noticed something different about her. "Vanessa, what's wrong? You look different." Larc put her hand to Vanessa's pale forehead it was warm. There was no response. "Nessa!" Larc screamed. Still, Vanessa didn't budge. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" she yelled, looking around, eyes as wide as a trapped animal. No one around. Her pulse quickened as Larc pulled Vanessa's limp body off of the rail.

Back in their room, Larc shook Vanessa awake. "What happened?" Larc asked, nearly screeching. "I don't know. I was fine then suddenly… black." Vanessa looked at her friend's face. "Well, it was just some fluke thing. Let's listen to some music," Larc comforted herself, pulling out her CD case. She pulled out No Doubt. Vanessa looked at her friend with an angry stare. "You don't care? Just some fluke thing? Listen to music? Why don't you care? I could have passed out! I could have DIED! Something could have happened to me! You don't care? You care more about that stupid CD than me!" Vanessa stood and headed to the door. "I'm going out! Not that YOU CARE! By the way NO DOUBT IS STUPID AND SUCKS EGGS!" Vanessa yelled as she slammed the door. She could just hear Larc yell, "WHAT THE _–fop- _IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Larc sighed. She was just trying to comfort herself, not seem like she didn't care… After four years, since sixth grade, she had been doing things like that, blowing it off like it was nothing to make herself stop freaking out. Hadn't Vanessa learned?

Vanessa headed to the deck. She remembered being here on her first night, three days ago. She sat on the rail and then remembered something about room 523. She decided to head there to find out about that. The 500's were on the second floor, or second class. She finally found the room and then remembered that for some reason she had a key to this room. She pulled it out of her purse and unlocked the door. She walked in and saw Asher on a bed with a girl. She screamed in horror. Asher looked up from the girl. She could tell he'd been kissing her. She screamed again when she realized that his shirt wasn't on. She slammed the door and stormed up to the deck.

Once at her destination she let her tears run freely. 'Why am I so upset? I don't even _like_ the guy. Why on Earth am I crying?' Vanessa looked down at her hand. She saw the ring she wore out of pity for Asher. She tore it off and hung it over the ocean. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She gripped the ring with one hand and wiped her face with the other. She turned to see the figure it was Asher.

"What do you want?" She asked hiding her tears. Her hair was blowing in the wind so violently that it covered any view of him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed hurt when you were walking into my room. I mean before you saw me and Marina." He touched her shoulder, like a friend would when your mom and dad got into a car accident and got badly hurt. He didn't do it in a lover's way. "Larc and I got into a fight. Nothing to worry you about. Oh, I thought you might want this." She held out her hand and gave him the ring. She did it like Christine would have. Asher looked stunned. "I bought this for you. I told you to keep it." Asher looked at her tear-streaked face. "Marina should have it. I don't love you anymore. I realized that now. Give it to your love. I'm not as dumb as most blondes are. ((Skye: "HEY!")) I know that you love her." Vanessa began to cry again. She turned her face away to hide that fact. Asher caught a glimpse of her face before she had turned away. He knew that she was sincere, and he knew that she was hurt. Suddenly footsteps approached. They both turned their heads to look. It was Patrick.

"Vanessa!" He cried as he walked up to her. Now Vanessa was almost bawling. He stood in front of her and she put her hands to his chest like she was going to beat it like a gorilla. ((Skye: coughcough)) He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off of the rail. She laid her head on his shoulder. "What did you do?" he asked angrily. Asher answered defensively, "I didn't do nothing! She walked into MY room while I was with my… Marina. We were doing things and then she screamed. She walked out. I followed her I wanted to find out why SHE came to MY room. I came here then she started the water works. I don't know what's wrong with her. All I know is that she is WAY weird." Patrick released Vanessa then walked to Asher. He punched him as hard as he could in the face.

Then he did it again and again until Asher's nose was bleeding and he had two black eyes. Vanessa screamed with each blow. She began to cry even harder when she saw what damage had been done. She screamed in horror when Asher fell to the ground unconscious. She had screamed so loud that Larc had come running up there. She saw a trembling Vanessa that was bawling her eyes out, and a Patrick that was breathing heavily standing over Asher. Larc put a hand over her mouth, gasping. She glared at Patrick. "I can't believe you!" she screeched. "You, an adult, a mature adult, should know how to control your anger!" She knelt beside Vanessa. Vanessa had fallen to her knees. She was still bawling and trembling. She looked at Asher's lifeless body. Patrick stood there, chest heaving, and tears rolled down his face. (He looked much better here then in the movie, I may add.) Patrick walked to Vanessa. He knelt beside her and pulled her into him. Larc started to push him away, but as he turned his bloodshot, tear-stained eyes toward her, her expression softened, and she stood, turning away. Vanessa put her head on Patrick's chest and bawled louder. It had suddenly started to rain.

Patrick and Vanessa stayed where they were for around a half an hour, Vanessa's tears never ceasing. Patrick had tried to calm her, but it was useless. Larc had sat down at the rail with her hand over her mouth. It was pouring and Vanessa's hair was soaking Patrick's shirt, which was white. They all suddenly seemed to remember that Asher was still lying there unconscious. Patrick stood, Vanessa still in his arms, and told Larc to get Gerard. Larc returned shortly with Gerard behind her. Gerard covered his mouth when he saw Asher. He then looked at Patrick who had his arms wrapped around a drenched, trembling, and bawling Vanessa. She looked at him with sheer terror in her eyes. Gerard walked to them and pulled them apart. He gave Vanessa a serious, fatherly, I-can't-believe-you-but-we'll-pull-through-eventually look, then told Patrick to take her inside.

Patrick walked Vanessa to his room and told Emmy the story. Vanessa still clung to him as he told Emmy to make sure Vanessa got dry clothes on before she let her out side again. Vanessa didn't want to let go, but Patrick promised that she could come back. Patrick walked out, leaving a drenched Vanessa on his bed.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes," Emmy said heading toward the door. Vanessa whimpered as she walked to her room. Emmy searched through the drawers to find something for Vanessa to wear. Finally she found some jeans and Larc's T-shirt. "Put these on and meet me on the deck," Emmy instructed. Emmy then left Vanessa to join the others.

"Oh my gosh," Emmy said in astonishment as she arrived at the group, "Patrick, you did this?" She looked at him. Patrick nodded. "We need to bring him back to consciousness. We'll get thrown off the ship if his uncle finds out. We need to take him to the ship's hospital with out anyone knowing that I did this." Patrick was standing next to Emmy. Vanessa suddenly arrived and went straight to Patrick. He welcomed her to him with open arms. He held her, even though she had calmed down. "What's the plan?" Vanessa asked as she looked around.

"You have to take him to the hospital with Emmy. Patrick, Gerard and I will meet you two there after we inform the captain. You tell the nurse that you found him unconscious when you were out on an evening stroll." Everyone looked at Larc, who was looking straight at Vanessa. "Let Gerard, Patrick and I work it out." Patrick looked down at Vanessa. "I don't want the captain to know it was you!" Vanessa said meeting his eyes. He pulled her out in front of him, "Don't you worry about that. He won't know I had any part of it. You just go with Emmy and take Asher to the hospital." "But…" Vanessa whined. "I'll be fine. We all will. Now go. Don't you dare make me sing!" Patrick let go of Vanessa and walked away with Larc and Gerard. "Let's go Vanessa, we have to get him to the hospital. Go get help, I'll stay here." Emmy looked at Asher and then watched Vanessa scamper off.

"Help! My boyfriend is unconscious! I need to get him to the ship's hospital! I found him on deck and then… Oh, somebody help me!" Vanessa yelled into the ship's bar. A bunch of men took one look at her and rushed right over. "Hurry!" She cried as she led them to Asher and Emmy. ((Skye: "Yeah, that'd happen."))

The men grabbed Asher and carried him to the hospital. "Miss, my friend here is unconscious. I need a doctor right away. It seems that he suffered some injuries before he fell unconscious. My friend and I were on a stroll when we found my boyfriend. Please, he's the captain's nephew." Vanessa told the nurse on duty. The nurse took one look at Asher and said, "Right this way Miss." The nurse led them to the ER.

Larc pounded on the Captain's door. "Sir, it's an emergency! As much as we hate each other, you need to help! Your nephew was found unconscious on the deck. He's suffered some physical damage. Vanessa and Emmy took him to the ER. Sir, he needs you!" The captain opened the door and reluctantly followed Larc to the hospital. Patrick and Gerard followed at a distance.

"How is he doing?" Vanessa asked when the doctor returned. "Well, he's conscious. But he's been asking for some Vanessa person. Do you know her?" Vanessa blushed, "I'm Vanessa." The doctor ushered Vanessa through the ER doors and to Asher's room. "Here it is. If either of you need anything press the button and a nurse will be right in." The doctor left her. Vanessa took a breath and walked in. "Vanessa?" Asher said when she walked in. She looked at him and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yes, it's me." Vanessa looked at all the tubes connected to him. The room seemed do gloomy. She walked toward him and knelt on the ground next to his bed. "You're okay!" Vanessa started to cry. Asher turned his head and put his hand on hers. "Hey, shhh shh. Baby, you're ok. You're all right. I'm here I'm here." ((Skye: throws up "Ew. He just called her 'baby'!")) Asher fingered her hair. A nurse walked in. "Miss, you have people here to see you." Vanessa nodded. She kissed Asher's forehead and walked out. "Vanessa!" Patrick cried. Vanessa ran into his arms. "Told you I'd be ok!" Patrick said once they'd separated. Vanessa hugged each of them.

"How's Asher?" Emmy asked Vanessa. "He's doing ok. He has a lot of tubes in him though. It was kind of scary to see him lying there, helpless." Vanessa told Emmy. "I heard that Marina visited him. He told her who you were and why he'd left. She kissed him and they were happy again," Larc put in. Vanessa glanced at her and turned to the group to say something, but did a double take when her mind processed Larc's look. It was depressed. Very, very depressed. Her face held an expression of hiding, the kind of hiding that you do when you need somebody to hold you, and tell you things will get better. Her clothing reflected her apparent mood – jeans black with rain, shirt hidden beneath a blanket that a nurse had given her. Her normally honey-colored hair was nearly black, soaked through and through with water. Vanessa shook her head and turned away. Things couldn't be too bad… Could they? Vanessa had told all of them what she knew about Marina. Apparently Marina was Asher's maid. Then she saw him and they became lovers. She quit cleaning his room, but her boss didn't know that. She kept coming to visit Asher. When Vanessa had walked in on them, she was spending the night. Vanessa was hurt that Asher would rather be with a maid than her, but she remembered what Patrick had done for her.

Back in their room, Vanessa touched Larc's shoulder. "You okay?" she asked, sitting on Larc's bed beside her. "Vanessa… I know I wasn't there, but Patrick _beat _Asher to the point of unconsciousness! When I saw what he had done, I was mortified – not for Asher, mind you, but for _you_! You've said you love this man! You let him hold you in his arms, and you cried in his arms, and felt safe. Just remember Vanessa… It was those arms which nearly killed a man." Vanessa was blown back. "Larc, I - !" she began, but Larc stood up. "I'm taking a shower," she said, pulling her pajamas out of the drawer and stumbling into the bathroom, leaving Vanessa to reflect upon those words.

* * *

Ooh, Larc's getting a little frightened by Patrick. Heck, I would too. Thus, I had Larc point it out. And then had Larc make Vanessa think about it. Heheh... We shall see what happens.

Anyhoo, anyone who reviews gets my leftover actions figures and some party poppers!


	8. Meeting Marina

**8. Meeting Marina/ Discoveries**

Two days after the Asher incident, while Vanessa and Patrick and Larc were listening to music and playing poker (Larc had won five times her money, Vanessa four and Patrick hadn't won any at all. He sucked at poker), a knock came at the door. Patrick answered it. "Hello, I'm looking for Miss Vanessa and Miss Larc," the woman said as Patrick let her in. "Well, this is Vanessa and this is Larc." Patrick pointed each out then sat next to Vanessa. "Hello, I'm Marina." She sat on Vanessa's bed. The other three were on Patrick's bed (the cot type thingy. He slept in their room now, seeing as he was in it so often listening to music and losing at card games. He sucked at every card game.). "Marina, as in Asher's maid Marina?" Vanessa asked as she put in her ante. "I'M NOT HIS MAID! I happen to be his lover, girlfriend, and the girl who wears your ring!" Marina laughed a laugh that caused the trio to cover their ears. Marina wiggled her finger in front of Vanessa's face, the ring glimmering slightly. "Oh, didn't Asher tell you? See him?" Vanessa pointed to Patrick, "He is a movie star. He sleeps on this bed. You are getting way too excited over sleeping next to Asher." Vanessa gagged at the thought of that. "Well, I better get back to my man. He'll be missing me. By the way, he hates you now, slut." Marina headed for the door. Larc stood with clenched fists. Vanessa pulled her down. "Guys, a desperate maid isn't worth it." Vanessa picked up her cards. Marina stopped at the door, "Oh yeah, he proposed to me with your ring." Marina slammed the door. "WHAT!" Vanessa and Larc yelled at the same time. "He's sixteen! He can't be getting married!" Vanessa stood and paced the room. Larc looked at her and said, "It's just as crazy as you and Patrick. He's ten years older than you at least." ((Skye: "Good Veronica, putting in my common sense…")) Her air of depression hadn't yet left her, but she seemed better.

Vanessa and Patrick looked at her. "It's completely different. My relationship is beside the point. He is getting into a lifelong commitment. He cannot be serious." Vanessa grabbed her purse and slammed the door. After a brief pause, Larc looked up at Patrick. "Do you still want to play?" "What do you think?" he responded. "I thought so," replied Larc, walking to her bed and flopping down on it. She saw Patrick head for the door and chuckled. "Vanessa needs to sort this out on her own. Nothing more to do but wait, Patrick."

Vanessa stomped to Asher's room. She pulled the key out of her purse and unlocked the door. She flung it open in a rage. She found him on Marina. She could care less; she was way too upset to care about what he was doing. "YOU PROPOSED TO HER!" Vanessa yelled at him. Asher got up and walked toward Vanessa. His shirt was off again. "Ness, why do you care what I'm doing? Why do you care whether or not I'm engaged or not? You are with a man ten years older than you! Why is this different? Maybe I love her!" Asher yelled into Vanessa's face. "Asher, you're SIXTEEN! Can't you see that you're too young for this? You don't really love her. You're just pissed at me. Asher, don't go off and get married just because you're pissed. Asher, I've known you since sixth grade. I went out with you for two years. Asher, if anyone knows you, I do. You can't get married to someone you hardly know!" Vanessa yelled back. "THEN YOU MARRY ME!" Asher yelled. "ASHER! Did you not hear a word I said? We're too young for this. And I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Vanessa stood there looking at Asher. Then she looked past him and saw Marina. She looked different in cheap slut clothes, somewhat fatter. "Vanessa, you're right. I am too young. But, Ness, she's pregnant." ((Skye: (SCREECH) "OOH! ASHER'S IN DEEP _–POLKA- _NOW!" (squeals in delight)))

"WHAT? He got a girl pregnant! Is he sure he's the father?" Larc and Patrick asked that night. "No he's not sure. They're getting a blood test done tomorrow." Vanessa replied. She'd left shortly after he'd told her that he was a father. "While the baby's still inside her?" Larc asked. "That's what he said. He'll tell me as soon as he finds out." Vanessa rolled over so she was on her back. The three of them had put their beds together. Vanessa's was in the middle. Patrick was on the left and Larc was on the right. "If he is the father, which I doubt, I bet he'll be a crappy dad…" Larc said to nobody in particular. "Nah, he'll be a good dad. Did you see him with his little cousin yesterday?" Patrick (who hated Asher almost as much as Larc) said. "No," both girls said. "He was really nice." Patrick said sleepily. "Night." All three said at once. "Jinx, you all owe me a Pepsi tomorrow morning," Vanessa said as she drifted into La-La Land.

* * *

**Jinxed4Ever** - Of course a girl can dream! I mean, have you been reading?

**aragornlover **- Heheh, people love my remarks! You see, Veronica, that is humor!

**LadyJaye** - THANK YOU! Yeah, see that, flamers? XP Anyway, you should publish your Phantom story! I mean, come on, it can't be any worse than this story, right?

* * *

I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't update yesterday! Veronica dragged me to WaterWorld and I got dehydrated and phazed out on the couch for three hours. By the time I woke up I had to make/eat dinner with my mom and iron my karate shirt and loads of other crap. So, uh, yeah!


	9. Who's the Father?

**9. Who's The Father?**

((Skye: "By the way, this is not yet humanly possible. It was all written by Veronica. I haven't written ANYTHING since chapter… three!"))

"Oh Asher, why do we have to do this?" Marina asked her fiancée. "Because Marina, I want to know if I'm the father or not. It matters a lot to me to know." Asher replied. They finally arrived in the part of the hospital they needed to be in. They were sent to the doctor right away.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Fiana. How are you Ms. Rollins?" The doctor sat on a stool near the bed Marina laid in. Marina smiled at the doctor and replied, "Good. Have you met my fiancée and the father of my child?" Marina put her hand in Asher's. "No. Nice to meet you," Dr. Fiana shook Asher's hand. "We don't know if I'm the father yet, Marina. I'm Asher Bay." Asher took back his hand and sent Marina a look of uncertainty.

"We just need a bit of blood, Mr. Bay. Then Miss Rollins will provide the rest." The doctor stuck a needle into Asher's arm. He cried out in pain. When he saw Marina's frightened face, he faked a smile. The doctor then extracted blood from Marina. Marina began to whimper, but Asher calmed her quickly.

The doctor returned shortly. "Well, we know if he's the father or not." Dr. Fiana said when she'd sat down again. "Asher, I'm telling you, this whole thing was useless. YOU ARE THE FATHER!" Marina yelled to Asher. The doctor didn't look at Marina when she looked for confirmation. "He _is_ the father, right?" Marina asked with tension. "Well, no. He's not." Dr. Fiana said simply, avoiding any glare she knew Marina was giving her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He is the father! I'm sure of it!" Marina stood up and looked like she was about to punch either Asher or the doctor, both ducked. "Miss Rollins, the blood test doesn't lie. Mr. Bay isn't the father." Dr. Fiana stood to leave. "Wait! If Asher's not the father, then who is?" Marina asked with a mixture of anger and fear in her voice. "Miss Rollins, I don't know. You'd have to have blood tests with all of your partners with in the last two months." The doctor left.

"TWO MONTHS! Marina, you had said you were only a week along. We've only known each other a WEEK! Not two months." Asher exclaimed once they were back in his room. "Asher, I love you. I told you that to get you to marry me. You should have known that you couldn't be the father. I thought you wouldn't know, that somehow someway, the test would say it was yours. But you're smarter than I thought, and yet still as dimwitted." Marina sat on Asher's bed. She smiled sweetly and beckoned him to sit beside her. He went, but only out of pity. "Dear you're tense. Let me give you a back rub." Marina began pulling up his shirt so she could massage the skin better. Asher spun around and yelled, "Get out! Get out of my room! I don't ever want to see you again!" Marina stood with fear. Asher had never yelled at her before. She stoked her belly that was beginning to show, but just barely. She hoped he'd welcome her to his arms, but he just pointed to the door.

"So, who's the father?" Larc asked once Asher had told her and Patrick the story. "I don't know! Why do you care?" Asher asked Larc. "I don't care for your sake, for Vanessa. She's been really upset over this whole thing. You should have seen her face yesterday when she walked in after seeing you. It was tear streaked." Larc told Asher with a tense voice. "I thought she hated me. Why would she cry?" Asher asked dumbly. "Asher are you really that dumb? She feels betrayed. She hates you yes, but she doesn't want you to have feelings for a _maid_ over her. She wants to see other people, but you can't." Larc explained. "And anyway, she's jealous. She hates you for making her jealous." Asher walked to the door. "Thanks for clearing that up." Asher walked out.

* * *

Still not humanly possible. Heh, Larc gets to enlighten Asher at the end... I think we all hate him.


	10. Forgetting

**10. Forgetting **

Vanessa ran into Asher on her way to her room from lunch. She had gone out to get lunch for the rest of the gang. "Oh, hi Asher," Vanessa said with no emotion. "Vanessa! I'm not a dad! I'm not engaged! I'm not ruining my life anymore!" Asher stood close to Vanessa. "Oh, congratulations. That's good for you." Asher stepped closer. He pulled her into a hug. She let him hold her. She put her head on his shoulder and began to cry. He released her. "Bye Vanessa," Asher said, and once again, he walked out on her.

"Hey, Vanessa! Guess what!" Larc exploded when Vanessa walked through the door. "I don't know, what?" Vanessa asked. "We get to be in the performance tomorrow!" Larc hugged Vanessa excitedly, something Vanessa would usually do when she was excited. "Really?" Vanessa asked Patrick. "Really," Patrick said. Vanessa rushed over to him and wrapped him up in a huge tackle/hug. "Well, I guess Larc wasn't kidding when she said you'd be excited!" Patrick held Vanessa in front of him so he could see her face. Vanessa tilted her head so her long hair would cover the stains on her cheeks. Well, Patrick was too smart for that, (plus, you learn a lot about somebody when you've lived with them for a week.) and pushed her hair back. He released her when her saw the stains. "Ness, have you been crying? Are you alright?" Patrick asked Vanessa. "Yeah, I'm fine. Asher told me the news, that's all." Vanessa walked to her bed. It was pushed up against one of the only windows. (They'd separated the beds. Larc said it was too… wrong.) She faced the window and looked out to sea. In only four more days, they'd arrive in the Bahamas.

Patrick usually would have rushed over to her and begged to know what's wrong and how he could help, but Larc gave him a look that told him to leave Vanessa alone. After sitting for a while, Vanessa walked to the large closet that held her and Patrick's clothes. She pulled out her swimsuit and silently went to the large bathroom. She shut the door and changed her clothes. She grabbed a towel then opened the door. She walked to Patrick and Larc and asked, "Want to go swimming?" "Sure!" Larc and Patrick responded. They both quickly changed. ((Skye: "I presume you mean in separate rooms, V? Curse you, Patrick and Larc have been around each other a lot…")) Just as they were about to walk out the door somebody knocked on it. Patrick opened it to find Emmy. "Vanessa! The captain says he needs you on deck. It's an emergency. He wouldn't tell me what had happened, just that he needed you, now!" Vanessa and Patrick rushed on deck. They saw a large group. In the mob of people was Captain Andrew. "Vanessa! Thank goodness you're here!" The captain ushered them through the crowed. Vanessa saw Asher standing on the tip of the ship, on the opposite side of the rail. "Vanessa! You came," He laughed when he saw her, "I'm going to jump!" Asher took a step closer to the edge. If he were to slip, nothing would catch him.

Vanessa gasped in horror. Patrick came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She was trembling like crazy. "Vanessa, we think you can make him come back to this side of the ship." The captain yelled. Vanessa nodded her head. "Patrick, help me up." Vanessa started to climb over the rail. Patrick yelped in horror as Vanessa stood on the rail. "Patrick!" Vanessa had begun to fall. Patrick rushed to her and caught her in his arms just before she plummeted to her doom. "Vanessa, you don't have to do this!" Patrick yelled as he grabbed her waist, he tried to pull her down, but it was useless. Vanessa hopped over the rail. "Patrick, I'll be fine. I've been around you for a week and two days. I think I can handle myself." Vanessa stood on the other side of the rail. Patrick held out his hand, Vanessa grabbed it and walked as far as she could. He tried to come after her, but Vanessa signaled him not too.

"Asher, you're crazy!" Vanessa said once she reached him. She was scared to death, so clung to him. "Ah, a willing hostage!" Asher said madly (mad as in crazy). He pulled a pocketknife out, holding it to her neck and yelled, "I'll use it! I'll use it!" Vanessa stared at him, "Asher, you're crazy! Why would you kill me?" Vanessa looked at Patrick. His face was stricken with horror. "Patrick! Get Larc and Gerard! They're the only ones who can help!" Patrick looked at Vanessa and realized that there was no time for any remark on what she'd said. He left to find Larc and Gerard. "Asher, why are you holding me hostage?" Vanessa looked in the face of a boy she once liked a lot. "Vanessa! My Vanessa! Am I hurting you? You look pale! Be my wife and save them all!" Asher sounded like a very bad impression of Erik. "Asher, have you been reading Phantom of the Opera? Or have you seen the play and movie one too many time?" Vanessa searched his face for an answer.

"My angel of music! _Angel of music, guide and guardian. Grant me to you glory. Angel, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me!" _Vanessa looked at Asher. "You A) know that that part is sung by Christine. And B) know that you sang it wrong. So very wrong. And out of tune. If Larc were here she'd hurt you for singing at all. Asher look at me! Please, look at me! If you know what's good for you… for me, you'll walk back over the rail. Without hurting me! Asher, who are you? Falling in love with maids, getting beat up, holding me, the girl you once loved, hostage, jumping off of a ship? Asher, you aren't the boy I once knew. You have no sense of what you're saying or doing. Asher, are you willing to throw both of our lives away? Asher, if you have ever loved me, if you want to show that you love me now, tell me, why. Why are you doing this? You aren't this boy. Asher, look me in the eye and tell me that this isn't all for me. Look me in the eye and tell me you are who you once were. Asher, tell me you haven't succumbed to the dark side. Asher, tell me! Don't throw your life away, for my sake." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. Asher looked at her, "Vanessa, I can't. I can't be who you want me to be. This is the point of no return. Vanessa, I love you. But I can't be the person I once was. Vanessa, I can't. I can't let go of all the things I've done to hurt you. I did it all for you, and all for nothing!" Asher looked into Vanessa's eyes. "If you love me, now and any other time, go back over the rail and forget any of this happened." Vanessa started to move to the rail when Asher said, "Vanessa, I can't forget. I've gone to far to stop." Vanessa was about to say something about how you can always stop, when she heard Patrick call out her name. She turned around. "Patrick, Larc, Gerard. Help! He won't listen!" Patrick ran at her. Larc and Gerard ran right behind him. They hoped over the rail, Larc closest to them.

Patrick looked concerned and said, "I think that there are too many people over there, if one of you sneezes, all of you could fall." But as he said this he himself hoped over the rail. He went straight to Vanessa. "Are you all right?" He tried to hug her but Asher prevented that. "Now Asher, hand over Vanessa and then you do whatever you want," Larc commanded. Asher thought this over, but Gerard pulled Vanessa from him. He flung her to Patrick who pushed her over the rail to safety. Patrick followed and held the trembling girl. Gerard and Larc tried to persuade Asher back to Vanessa but he jumped. "Asher! The boat will crush him!" Vanessa screamed when she saw him leap off. Vanessa shook Patrick off and ran to the rail. She sat on it than stood. "Larc, I'm going to jump. Pull me up as soon as I yell to you." Vanessa turned and jumped. "VANESSA!" Larc, Gerard and Patrick screamed when they saw the last color of her feet. They ran to the rail and saw her splash into the water. They saw her head bob up then saw her swim to Asher. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" They heard Vanessa scream. She grabbed Asher's body and swam to the ship. "LARC! PULL ME UP!"

Vanessa arrived on deck with Asher in her arms. "He died. When he fell… the knife went into is stomach. He landed on his face… making it where he couldn't get the knife out. The initial shock would have paralyzed him, had he lived." Vanessa let him fall to the ground. She then let her tears run freely. She fell to her knees in anger, sadness, and loss. Patrick rushed to her side. She stood and cried into him. Even Larc was crying into Gerard. ((Skye: "Ah, wonderful Gerard. I can feel all of your hate pouring into Larc right now. Let me tell you, it's in a fatherly way.")) She was crying mostly for Vanessa. Gerard awkwardly patted Larc on the back, and Larc whispered, "Sorry," while pulling away. Gerard shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tears are a good way to cleanse the heart, right?" he said. Larc cracked a smiled through her tears. "It's alright," said Gerard as he gently and delicately pulled Larc back. Larc whispered, "Thanks," and let her tears flow again. Patrick stood there holding Vanessa, whom was shivering and sobbing. The captain came and saw then burst into tears.

Patrick and Vanessa went back to their room. "Vanessa, I know it hurts, but you have to forget. You have me, and Larc and Gerry, and Emmy. You have so many people that love you. Vanessa, he didn't love you like he should have. He hurt you too many times. Vanessa, he didn't deserve you." Patrick looked at Vanessa. She was wrapped in a towel and his arms. Just then Larc burst in the room. "You won't believe what I have to tell you!"

* * *

((V: "This chapter is sad for any fan of Asher. But what does Larc have to say to Patrick and Vanessa? And if any of you got or read deeper into what Patrick told Vanessa, you might find something out. Ooops, did I say too much?))

How sweet. ... Well, onto the next chapter!


	11. Discoveries and Recoveries

**11. Discoveries and Recoveries**

"Larc, what's so amazing?" Patrick asked he was clearly annoyed that Larc had burst in on such a sweet scene. "Asher somehow survived it all!" ((Skye: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (bursts into tears))) "How?" Vanessa asked. "The doctors can't explain it. It must be and act of God. But Asher is alive. You know that I am happy about that. For you… not for me," Larc confirmed. Vanessa laughed, "I know. Patrick, can I see him?" Vanessa turned to look at Patrick. She could tell that he wanted her to stay with him, but he let her go. "Thank you so much for all you said. I know you meant it." Vanessa kissed Patrick on the head and walked out the door.

Larc stayed behind, knowing that Vanessa would want to see Asher for the last time alone. "Yo Patrick, what's the matter? I've never seen you so glum, even when Erik almost got the girl." Larc sat beside Patrick. "Oh, it's nothing really. Vanessa and me were just talking and then you burst in telling her that her love lived. You sort of ruined what I had going, but that's OK." Patrick looked at Larc. She could see what he meant in his eyes. "Oh Patrick, don't sweat it. She is ten years younger you know." Larc looked at him like a friend. "Five," Patrick corrected. "What does 'five' have to do with anything?" Larc asked suspiciously. "That's how many years apart we are. I'm only 21." Patrick defended himself like Larc was going to take Vanessa away. ((V: "I know that in real life Patrick Wilson is 31 not 21. I had to change his age for the sake of the plot. Sorry for any confusion. Yes, Vanessa is 16.")) Larc looked surprised. "Wow, I thought…" "Wrong, we're only five years different. I have every right to feel how I want toward her." Patrick stood and walked out, leaving Larc all alone. "Not really," Larc mused to herself. "She's still a minor, after all… Kisses are too much like gum. Only sweet for a short while. Then, you need a new one." Larc rolled over on her bed. "Good thing I still have my precious First Kiss! Poor Nessa…" Quietly she sang to herself, "_Poor young maiden for the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill – tangled in the winding sheets!_" She shook her head and chuckled quietly, saying, "Sometimes I think I'm going insane!"

"Asher, I want to talk to you, about us," Vanessa sat on the edge of Asher's bed. She had gotten over his appearance and had stopped crying. "Sure babe, talk away." Vanessa shot Asher a look that clearly told him never to call her that again. "Asher, once you're well, I want you out of my life. I don't want us to be friends or anything. Maybe just acquaintances. Asher, I don't mean to hurt you, but I can't bear to keep letting you hurt me like this. My thoughts are getting mixed up. I don't know what I'm feeling and what I'm thinking I'm feeling. I can't keep doing this to myself. Asher, I know it's hard, but it's for the best. For both of us." Vanessa looked to Asher for a reaction, but his body just lay still. Not even moving with breath. Vanessa looked at the heart monitors and realized that he was gone. She let herself go and cried on him, like people do in movies. But unlike movies where they miraculously don't end up dying, Asher John Bay was gone. The nurses came in and took Asher away. Vanessa was left there to cry.

* * *

((V: "Had to kill Asher off. Sorry for any fans of this annoying twerp."))

He has fans? IF you are, please review saying so! With a reason why. I'll give you a tissue, flowers, and an invite to his funeral. Anyone who reviews gets the leftover stack of actions figures and party poppers!


	12. Larc and Vanessa

**12. Larc and Vanessa**

Larc was called to the hospital two hours after Asher had died. 'Hope Vanessa didn't cause too much damage. I'm sick of this story being all about her and her stupid love triangle. Now that I know how Patrick feels, and how it isn't as wrong as it could be (but still wrong!), I know something Vanessa doesn't. And it's about her! Yay me! I so rock! Boo Asher! He sucks! Ha, school rules don't apply here. Nanny-nanny boo boo! Once Vanessa finds out about Patrick, she'll be begging me to destroy Asher. I wonder if Gerard would help me? … Hey, how come **_I_** don't get a love triangle!' ((Skye: "Oh, you'll get one Larc… Well, not in this story anyway, but SOMEDAY you WILL have a love triangle! YOU'LL HAVE A LOVE TRIANGLE IF IT'S THE LAST STORY I WRITE!")) Larc walked into ICU and her train of thought stopped when she saw her best friend in desperate tears. Vanessa looked worse than Larc had ever seen her.

"V, what's wrong? Did that jerk dump you?" Larc sat beside her tearful friend. "No, he didn't dump me. I dumped him. Then he… he… he… died!" Vanessa collapsed into Larc's shoulder. For once, Larc didn't yell for Vanessa to get off. Vanessa cried again, for second time, for the same person. Larc realized how hard Asher's death had hit Vanessa. Larc had never realized how much love they'd shared. Sadly, inside, Larc didn't even feel _somewhat_ happy for the death of her foe. Vanessa was her best friend, so it hurt her as well. Larc knew Vanessa could see beyond the mask she wore. The mask that showed her strong, someone to lean on…

"Ness, I know it's hard. You loved him. It would be hard if I loved him, which will never happen, but I know your pain. Vanessa, it's time to move on. You have too many others around you that love you to waste you life mourning the loss of your first real love. Vanessa, I know I'm not the best at boys, but he didn't deserve you, you're such a great girl for such a not-great guy. Ness, I'm not just saying that 'cause I hated him. I mean it whole-heartedly. Ness, there'll be other guys out there. Just look at all the attentions you're getting on this ship! I'm almost jealous of you! But I'm not as boy crazy as you. Come on, Patrick's waiting for us." Larc stood. She held out a hand to Vanessa who took it and stood. "Larc, you're the best. Did you know that?" Vanessa looked up at Larc. "Yeah, I had a pretty good idea," Larc responded with sarcasm and wit.

Larc unlocked the door to their room and let Vanessa in. Larc sat her purse down on the island. "Uh, V, you might want to change." Larc looked at the wrinkled shirt and shorts Vanessa had been wearing for two days. "Yeah, you're right. Plus, this has his blood on it." Vanessa walked to her and Patrick's closet. ((V: "They shared the bigger one and Larc took the smaller one. When Patrick had moved in the girls insisted in him having his own closet, but he insisted Larc have her own. Vanessa volunteered to share when he asked to live with them. Big surprise.")) She pulled out a bright pink crop top and a jean jacket. She picked a jean mini skirt and a pair of pink flip-flops. "Can I take a quick shower?" Vanessa grabbed a towel when Larc nodded. "I'll be quick." Vanessa then walked into the huge bathroom, leaving Larc alone with her thoughts.

'Why is she happy? Her love just died. I bet she'll cry when she tells Patrick. He'll hold her and all will be well. Am I jealous? Why am I jealous? Because she had the love of mister popularity, which made her popular in turn, is that why I'm jealous? Or is it because she has the love of a movie star? Or is it her undeniable beauty that put all fashion models to shame? Nah, it can't be that last one. Not ALL fashion models. And anyway, Vanessa herself says that with a little makeup I could look like a model. Vanessa, why do you have all the attention? Vanessa, why is it always about you? I'm sick of it, Vanessa. For once, I'd like to have the spotlight be… on… me?' Astonished, Larc sat on the bed with her mixed up thoughts. Her last word had turned it into a question. Since when did she care about Vanessa being more popular than she? But her bitter side continued its rant: 'I've always been left in someone's shadow! No one could see! No one would listen! They thought they'd play it safe with the crapheads they had, so I've been rejected! Alone! There is no happiness. A mask of joy! A mask of emotion! A mask!' Larc, surprisingly found tears streaming down her face.

Just then Vanessa walked out of the bathroom. She had curled her hair softly and let it fall gently on her shoulders. Larc looked at her friend. She suddenly felt like she did when Tatum or one of the other popular girls that Vanessa sometimes hung out with now told her she looked horrid. Her mouth would dry, but she wouldn't let her uncaring mask slip. Vanessa would always tell them to stop, but it was as if Vanessa was the one making the comment now, not stopping it. Vanessa tucked the lipstick into her purse then looked at Larc. "So you tell me to change, but you can stay the same?" Vanessa pouted, and Larc slowly walked to her closet. "How about that skirt with that powder blue top. I bought you that outfit for Christmas and you've hardly worn it. Then you could wear those boots I bought you for Easter. You'd look fab with just a touch of makeup. Get changed and I'll get the makeup ready. Then I'll do your hair. It'll only take twenty minuets tops if you hurry. Then we can go meet Patrick." Vanessa pulled the outfit out of the closet and handed it to Larc. She then sat her purse down and went to her makeup she kept solely for her friends. Larc sighed deeply, drying the tears her friend hadn't noticed. Thank the Lord, she hadn't noticed…

Vanessa finished Larc in fifteen minuets. Larc looked much like Vanessa. Nearly exceeded Vanessa. Only, Larc felt out of place in the outfit and makeup. Vanessa had curled Larc's hair then pulled part of it up and let the rest hang on her milky shoulders. Larc and the sun did not get along. Vanessa smiled and admired her work. "Larc, you look great! Blue is really another one of your colors. We'll make that down with wine red and black. Now, let's go, Patrick has been waiting long." Vanessa picked up both her and Larc's purse. They walked out the door and headed off to the nice café Patrick had chosen.

* * *

Skye: HII! Since I've been gone for so long, I'm going to update ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER 28! Then tomorrow I will put up chapters 29 and 30. Celebrate!


	13. Dinner With Patrick

**13. Dinner With Patrick**

"Finally! I thought you guys were never coming!" Patrick hugged Larc then Vanessa. She looked into his eyes and then smiled. He pulled out Larc then Vanessa's chairs. Vanessa sat close to Patrick.

The waiter came and asked them what they'd like to drink. Patrick began, "I'd like an Italian Soda. What about you Vanessa?" Vanessa stared at her menu. She had had an Italian Soda once in Vegas, but knew that Patrick would share with her because she knew she definitely couldn't drink one alone, "I'd like a peach iced tea please." Vanessa looked at Larc. "Oh, it's my turn. I'm fine with water." Larc hated carbonated drinks.

"So Vanessa, what appeals to you on the menu? I was thinking of splitting the lasagna. Gerard and Emmy came here last night and Gerard said he ordered the lasagna and it could easily feed three people." Patrick looked up from his menu and at Larc and Vanessa. "Sure, that sounds good. Larc, that ok?" Vanessa looked at her friend who was being unusually silent. "Huh? Oh, sure, that sounds good." Larc put her menu on top of Patrick and Vanessa's. The drinks came shortly after they'd decided what to eat. The waiter asked what they wanted to eat. Patrick ordered then the waiter left. "Patrick, can I have a tiny sip of your drink?" Vanessa stared at the huge Italian Soda between her and Patrick. Patrick took a sip then slid the straw so it faced Vanessa. She hesitated, knowing that this straw had just been in Patrick's mouth, but in the end she stuck it in and took a long sip. When Vanessa had finished her mouth curled up in disgust. "Patrick, what flavor did you order?" She stuck her tongue out then looked at Patrick's laughing face. "Cherry. I didn't know you didn't like cherry." She took a long sip out of her drink then sighed with joy. Patrick took her drink and took a sip. "Hey, that's pretty good." Vanessa sent him and evil look. "Mine!" She held her drink protectively. Patrick frowned then took a piece of bread. He held up the bread but was looking into Vanessa's eyes. "_Mine."_ He looked at her and smiled coyly. Larc laughed at them both. "Patrick, be nice!" Larc looked at Vanessa, saying, "Ness, don't taunt the foolish boy." Vanessa smiled. Larc could talk after all!

The food came after a while. Patrick separated the food onto the plate the waiter had given him. "Vanessa, we'll have to share a plate. I hope you don't mind." Vanessa looked at both his and her drinks; they had drunk half of them both together. "Did you really think I would mind?" "No, I wanted to be polite." Patrick stared down at his food and began to eat. "Tomorrow is the performance." Vanessa looked at Patrick as she said this. She knew that they'd be sharing a kiss in the performance. (Vanessa got to be Christine for one scene. She and Patrick would be singing "All I ask of you", typically) "I know, I'm excited for our scene." Patrick looked at Vanessa and could tell that she didn't understand. "I'm excited that I get to see how you perform." Patrick said quickly. For some reason Vanessa could tell that there was more than seeing how well she could perform. "I'm excited for the scene I'm in," Larc said to prevent Vanessa from saying anything about what he meant. "Yeah, only 'cause you get to play Meg," Vanessa looked at Larc with jealousy. "So, you get to kiss a movie star!" Larc accidentally said. Patrick looked up from his food to stare at Larc. "Sorry," she mouthed. "What do you mean by that? You want to kiss my Raoul?" Vanessa asked. Larc knew she was talking like she were Christine and Patrick were Raoul. "Why not?" Larc said - once again on accident. "LARC!" Patrick and Vanessa yelled. "Shh!" a waiter said. "Check!" Patrick called. "We'll continue this conversation later." He sternly said. The check came and the trio headed on deck. On the way out, Larc said conversationally, "You know Patrick, I loved your performance in _Angels in America_. Haha Vanessa, I know you haven't seen that one!"


	14. On Deck

**14. On Deck**

"Larc, what did you mean back in the restaurant?" Vanessa asked. They were sitting by the pool they kept saying they'd swim in. "What, the _Angels in America _thing? That was to make you jealous. Of course, I haven't seen _The Alamo_, but..." "No! That... that other thing!" "Oh, nothing. Just that it's, well, nothing." Larc looked at Patrick who willed her with his eyes to leave. "I got to be getting back to our room. Better practice for tomorrow. You two practice too." Larc ran off.

"She's crazy!" Vanessa said dipping her feet into the water. "Yeah." Patrick agreed. "What do you want to practice?" Vanessa asked looking at his face that was turned away from her. "Well, we know our lines, let's practice the action." He helped her to stand. "Uh, Patrick, can we uh, practice the… kiss?" Vanessa asked avoiding eye contact. "Uh, sure." Patrick looked into her eyes. He held out his hand and walked a little with her. She looked down. He turned to her face and took her other hand. "Ready?" He asked. "Yes." Vanessa replied. He pulled her into him slightly to separate the gap. She felt nervous and excited at the same time. He pushed his lips into hers and the space between their faces closed. She felt a warm surge rush through her. She stepped closer to him and felt the kiss deepen. They broke for air, and then went back. This time the kiss filled Vanessa with joy. He kissed her kindly and not furiously like Asher had. She could feel him smile. She smiled too and in doing that accidentally opened her mouth. He broke the kiss knowing that what had happened was accidental. "Wow. Emmy and I did it like a hundred times and it was never that good." ((Skye: "EWWW! Although I've always laughed at kissing scenes because if I was a director, I'd just do the scene over and over to torture them!")) Vanessa was a little disappointed knowing that he only kissed her because the script called for it. He noticed this and squeezed her hand. "Vanessa, the second kiss wasn't for practice." Vanessa's mouth gaped open. "Really?" He nodded. She smiled then leaned in for him to kiss her. He took this as a sign and went for it. They sat down so their legs wouldn't tire ((Skye: "Ah yes, the ever-thinking mind of Veronica, having them sit so their legs wouldn't tire...")), but they didn't separate. She had hoped that this would happen, but she never thought it would. But here she was, kissing him. She felt his tongue brush slightly on her lips; she took this and opened them. She felt his tongue in her mouth and remembered the first time she and Asher had done this. She recalled that he was a horrid kisser, but Patrick… He was perfect. He broke the kiss, "Vanessa, I need to know that you feel the same way for me as I do you." He looked at her seriously. "Patrick I…"


	15. Kissing Under the Moon

**15. Kissing Under the Moon**

"I feel the same. Since we became comfortable together." Vanessa stared into his eyes and smiled as she laid her head on his chest. He smiled at this and kissed her hair. She turned her head and found his lips, "I love you Vanessa." He smiled once this was out. "Patrick, I love you. I have loved you since the first time I saw Phantom two years ago."

Vanessa smiled and kissed those lips she'd learned to love. ((Skye: "She had to learn?")) He, Patrick, was gentle and Asher was rough. Patrick was like an adorable puppy, kind and loving, and Asher was a tiger, cute at first, then rough and mean. He had gotten too into the kiss whenever they kissed. But Patrick, Vanessa could stay there forever. He started to pull away and Vanessa kissed his lips as they moved farther from hers.

He smiled down on her, "Ness, let's stop for now." Patrick looked at the sky as she put her head on his strong chest. He started to ramble on and on; Vanessa listened then fell into a deep sleep. Patrick looked at Vanessa's sleeping body against his. He held her threshold style and carried her to their room.

Patrick unlocked the door with great difficulty. He looked over at Larc's bed once he'd walked into that part of the suite. She appeared to either sleeping or gone, Patrick didn't care. He walked to Vanessa's bed and sat down. He kicked off his shoes and then took hers off. He slid over and lay down. He tried to leave her, but she clung to him. He flipped over so they were face to face. He slept the whole night like this.

Vanessa woke at dawn and fluttered her eyes open. She saw Patrick then moved the covers to see what she was wearing, if anything at all. She sighed with relief when she saw that they both had their clothes on. She pulled the covers up then snuggled into him. She looked over at Larc's bed – it was empty. She vaguely wondered where Larc could have gone at this time, but dismissed it as Patrick stirred quietly.

Vanessa stroked his cheek softly, whispering, "Shh... Let's sleep for just a bit longer." Patrick seemed to have agreed, because he didn't reply. Vanessa smiled and kissed his cheek, easing herself back into the world of dreams.


	16. Larc’s Side of the Story 2

**16. Larc's Side of the Story #2**

As Larc entered the room, her hands flew to her eyes. She nearly gagged. Where they really…? Since she didn't hear any screams of protest, she opened her eyes. They weren't. She let out a sigh of relief, but didn't turn on the light. Let them be.

Larc had a sudden urge for a camera, but also disregarded that idea. Patrick probably had enough problems with paparazzi as it was. Larc groaned suddenly.

"I'm NOT sleeping in the same room as that idea!" she said, closing the door. After pausing for a few moments, she took precisely six steps to her right and pounded on THAT door. "Emmy?" she called. "You got a sleeping bag? Or a blanket, at least?"

When the door opened, she found Gerard instead of Emmy. Oops. She hadn't meant to wake him. "Hello Gerard. I need to bunk in your room for tonight; two certain blondes took over my room," Larc explained, shifting her Meg costume, which she had just had checked out last-minute, to her other arm. Gerard blinked, shook the sleep from his eyes and let her in. "Patrick and Vanessa?" he asked quietly – Emmy was still asleep. Larc nodded, searching for anything she could sleep on. Nothing but other people's beds.

"What are they doing!" asked Gerard, slightly louder and more awake. Larc shushed him. "It's not what you think! I presume that they were practicing and, being Vanessa, Vanessa fell asleep and somehow they ended up in the same bed," she whispered. Gerard coughed. Larc re-thought what she had said, then shook her head vigorously, saying, "It's just_ not_, okay? Disregard anything I said before and just keep in mind that it's _not_. Geez Gerard, our parents let us go on this cruise alone because they _trusted us_! Not because they wanted to get rid of their kids for a month!" Larc then pulled the comforter, which Emmy wasn't using, from Emmy's bed and laid it on the floor. "And if I'm staying in here for a few hours, we're going to have to trust _each other_!"

Gerard quietly listened to Larc's ramblings. She went on and on about people's trust issues. Gerard sat on his bed and turned off the lamp, which he had turned on to answer the door. "Good night, Larc," he said rather forcefully. Larc immediately shut up and said, "Thanks Gerard." "No problem. Now go to sleep or I'll kick you out."


	17. Someone New

**17. Someone New**

((This shall be a very interesting chapter. Someone from high school will make an appearance. He's been there all along; just he never saw the stars of the story. On with it!))

Vanessa and Patrick woke in the morning to each other's face. They drew back then realized all that had happened; they kissed and stood. Vanessa saw that her shirt was crooked and she fixed it.

Larc entered the room, looked at the pair and smiled. "Why hello! I see that you two slept well!" Larc burst into laughter. Vanessa frowned and stomped to her closet. She flung the door open and fished out an outfit to her liking. She ended up with a blue halter-top, a jean mini, and high leather boots. She stomped over to the bathroom and locked herself in. ((For anyone who wonders, she can afford this cruise with movie stars and these clothes because her parents are rich. Can you tell?))

Larc stopped her laughter and looked at the distraught Patrick. She smiled and looked at him with sympathy. "Patrick, you need to give her room to breathe. This is all new to her. I bet you five bucks she dumps you within two days, then pines after you and wants you back within a week of dumping you!" Patrick considered this and said, "I bet you five bucks she doesn't dump me at all!" They shook hands and he threw on some suitable clothes. "I'll keep you updated," laughed Larc.

Vanessa emerged from the bathroom a half an hour later. She had softly curled her blond hair so it lay gently on her shoulders. She smiled at Larc then went over to Patrick and kissed him. She smiled coyly and whispered, "I'm going on deck. Follow if you want." She walked out the door.

On deck Vanessa pulled her expensive sunglasses down. ((Notice she said expensive? Her parents are rich! How else would she have a makeup kit solely for her friends?)) She walked toward the pool then went to the snack bar. "Virgin Piña Colada." She smiled at the boy working the bar. He gaped at her beauty. She turned her body and leaned against the counter. She scoped the deck for any guys she found hot. "Miss, your drink is ready." Vanessa turned and paid the boy; she took her drink with a sweet smile. She walked over to a chair and lay down.

Vanessa looked out at all the people passing. She suddenly saw a face that looked vaguely familiar. She stared at the boy then he finally caught her gaze. "Vanessa?" he looked at her with astonishment. The boy walked over to her. She took one look at him and stood up. "Alex!" he smiled as she hugged him. "Nessa, I didn't know you were on this cruise!" Alex looked at Vanessa as they sat down. "Yeah, in room 613, where are you at?" Alex smiled, "Room 615. Funny we haven't seen each other. Our suites are so close." Alex smiled again and soaked in his friend's beauty. "Vanessa, can we take this in my… or your room?" Vanessa stood and took his hand. She had a feeling that they would be doing other things besides just talking.


	18. Changes

**18. Changes**

Vanessa and Alex arrived at her room shortly. She told him to wait outside the door for her. She unlocked it and shut it quickly.

"Hey, we thought you got lost!" Larc looked at Vanessa as she frantically threw on her bathing suit. "Planning on swimming?" Larc lifted an eyebrow and went back to fumbling with her Elvis CD. "Yeah, with Alex." Vanessa looked to Larc for a reaction. "Whatever. Wait, you don't mean the Alex you've only liked since fifth grade are you?" Vanessa nodded. "Why does it matter? He's my friend that I coincidentally liked, and happens to be on this ship. Why are you worried?" Larc was nearly blown back.

"Well let me see, PATRICK WILSON! He's like the guy you're sorta _with_ right at this moment. Even though you're a minor and he's not, you're still _with_ him. You've been dreaming about meeting him since you first saw Phantom, which WAS my idea, by the way." Vanessa began to interrupt, but Larc continued, "Don't even TRY to deny it! You're saying that there's no problem with you seeing other men WHILE being 'with' Patrick Wilson!" Vanessa lifted an eyebrow and looked at her steamed friend. "Uhhhh, for one I can be with whoever and whenever. And for two, why are you getting so hot and bothered, Miss 'Hasn't-Had-A-Crush-On-Someone-Since-Kindergarten'! And three, YOU'RE the one complaining that I shouldn't be with someone who's like, not a minor like me. So you should just let me live MY life thank you very much!"

Vanessa stormed out to Alex. Larc was silent for a moment, staring at the door. Then she leaned against, left hand behind her head, turning on her Elvis CD. "I do _not_ have a crush on Patrick Wilson!" she murmured crossly to herself.

"Alex, can we go swimming for a little while before I have to perform?" Vanessa looked into Alex's eyes as he held out his hand. "Sure."

Vanessa and Alex walked out on deck. Once they were close to the pool, Alex picked up Vanessa and threw her in. He jumped in after she had bobbed up. She flattened her hair and swam to him. She wrapped her leg around him as if he were holding her. He put his arms under her to support her. "Alexander Kovin! How dare you do that to a lady?" She playfully slapped his face. "Well Miss Vanessa, you're not quite a lady anymore now are you? You've turned into a fine young woman, what with dating movie stars and all." Vanessa looked awe stricken. "How'd you know?" Alex smiled, "Larc, she called my cell and told me while you changed."

"Huh? I was in the room the whole time! And how does she know your cell phone number?" Alex smiled and shook his head, "I don't know. Anyway, you aren't much of a young lady anymore. You're a woman whether you like it or not." Vanessa smiled as he swam with her across the pool. "Aren't you going to invite me to your performance tonight?" Alex looked into Vanessa's eyes. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Dear, what time is it?" Alex looked at his watch, "5:30, why?" Vanessa let go and swam to the steps, "Because, my performance is in an hour!" She put on the shirt she'd taken off and ran to the stairs. "Vanessa! Wait!" Alex ran after her.

"Alex dear," Vanessa pulled out her key as she held his hand, "I must get ready. I'll see you there!" She kissed his wet cheek and walked in.


	19. Performing

**19. Performing**

((In this chapter something very important will happen. Remember what happened between Vanessa and Patrick. He loves her, but does she still feel the same way? Oops, did I say too much?))

Vanessa readied herself in her Christine outfit. Larc got dressed in her Meg outfit. "Oh Larc, I'm really nervous!" Larc laughed as Vanessa said this, "YOU are nervous? Oh my gosh! That is so weird. You are little miss talk-to-everybody-at-school. You'll never see these people again. Don't worry." Larc applied the last bit of lip-gloss. Vanessa and Larc walked out the door and to the performing room.

"Ready Vanessa?" Patrick kissed Vanessa as she stood beside him. "Yeah, but I feel like I'm about to hurl." Patrick laughed as the woman he loved grabbed her stomach. "Darling, that's perfectly normal!" Vanessa nodded and she and Patrick walked on stage.

(_Italicized words are Vanessa and **bold italics are both **_and**bold is Patrick) **((Skye: " For those of you who know this part by heart, you can go ahead and scroll down. A lot. Veronica copied the whole dang scene into this story! Geez Veronica, you didn't even put any action into it!"))

**No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears**

**I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you**

Say you'll love me every waking moment 

_Turn my head with talk of summer time!_

_Say you'll need me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you_

Let me be your shelter, let me be your light 

**You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you**

All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime 

**Let me lead you from your solitude**

**Say you need me with you here beside you, anywhere you go let me go too, Christine, that's all I ask of you!  
**_Say you'll share with me on love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you!_

_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning**_

Say you love me You know I do 

_**Love me, that's all I ask of you!**_

((-Instrumental Break- They kiss.))

_**Anywhere you go let me go too**_

_**Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

I must go. They'll wonder where I am. Come with me, Raoul! Christine, I love you Order your fine horses, be with them at the door And soon, you'll be beside me You'll guard me and you'll guide me 

Vanessa and Patrick exited and Gerard entered. (They figured they might as well finish the scene.) (_Italics are Gerard _and **bold is Vanessa and Patrick.) **

_I gave you my music, made you're song take wing_

_And now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me_

_He was bound to love you when he heard you sing_

_Christine _

**Say you'll share with me one love, on lifetime, say the word and I will follow you Share each day with me each night each morning**

_You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!_

Gerard exited as the crowd screamed their praise. Emmy and Larc entered. (They were singing Angel of Music. _Italic is Emmy _bold is Larc and **_bold italic is both. _**And regular ish our wonderful Gerard!((Skye: "And this. You can go ahead and scroll through this too.))_  
_

Brava, brava, bravissima!

**Christine, Christine?**

Christine...

**Where in the world have you been hiding?**

**Really you were perfect**

**I only wish I knew your secret**

**Who is your great tutor?  
**_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_ _Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding_ _Somehow I know I know, he's always with me, he the unseen genius_

**Christine you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true**

**Christine you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!**

_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant me to your glory!_

Who is this angel this Angel of music hide no longer secret and strange angel He's with me even now Your hands are cold! All around me Your face Christine, it's white! It frightens me 

**Don't be frightened**

They exited as the crowd showered them with claps of joy. All five of them returned as the crowd stood for them. The bowed and returned backstage.

Alex was waiting for Vanessa with a dozen long-stem roses. "Ness, you were marvelous! I've never see a better performance!" He kissed her cheek as she hugged him. "Oh Alex, I was so nervous, I could hardly breath as I sang." She released him and took his hand. "Oh, it didn't show. You looked as beautiful and confident as ever!" Patrick came up behind Vanessa and gently pulled her toward him. "Darling, you were perfect." He kissed her head and smiled at Alex. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your FRIEND?" He emphasized "friend" because he wanted to let Alex know that that was all he was. "Oh yes, Patrick this is my… Alex. Alex this is Patrick Wilson, movie star." The men shook hands and walked separate ways.

"Vanessa, I need to talk to you." Patrick said after Alex had brought her home after he took her to a nice dinner. "I need to talk to you too." Vanessa took his hand and led him on deck.

"I think we should break up." Vanessa said suddenly. "I've been thinking, don't get me wrong, I like you a lot. But you're 21 and I'm 16. ((Skye: "She finally comes to her senses, although we all hate to see THIS pairing separate! No, truly, I do.")) I'm still a minor and you're, well, not. I like Alex a lot. And he's my own age. I want to be with you, but I don't think I'm ready for that. I don't want you to have to worry about our ages. Five years is a lot for a minor and, well, you." Vanessa avoided his eyes. "Vanessa, why are you doing this to me? I love you more than anything in the world. You _are_ my world. Vanessa you must be kidding, you don't really want to break up." Patrick whined like a little kid as Vanessa finally looked at him. "Patrick, I like you, but I don't think I feel the same way you do. I'm sorry, but it's over." She kissed his cheek and walked off, leaving Patrick alone with his sad and angry thoughts.

Vanessa went to Gerard and Emmy's room that night. She knocked and Emmy answered. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Vanessa collapsed at Emmy's feet in tears and frustration before she could answer. "Oh, Vanessa! Of course!" She pulled Vanessa up and in.

"Gerry, Vanessa's staying with us." Emmy called from the kitchen. "Whatever Emmy." He groggily called back. "What's wrong Ness?" Emmy asked once they both had a cup of hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows in front of them. "I dumped Patrick." Vanessa fell in tears on the counter. "Oh Vanessa, honey, it's okay. It's alright. I'm sure you did it for the right reasons." Emmy stroked Vanessa's back comfortingly. Vanessa took a sip of her drink. She found that hot and sobbing did not mixed, and tried to quiet her tears. "Oh Emmy, I hope you're right. I really loved him, but when I saw Alex, I realized how dumb I had been. We'd have to wait at least two years to have a decent relationship. And Alex was right here, he's my age, and I've liked him since fifth grade. I didn't want Patrick to have to wait to be with the woman he loves. That just doesn't seem fair." Vanessa took anther sip and then fell asleep. Emmy woke Gerard and he picked up Vanessa and put her in his bed; poor Gerard slept on the ground.


	20. Telling Larc

**20. Telling Larc**

Vanessa walked to her room in the morning and got a suitcase for clothes for that week. (They could get off the ship and stay in a ritzy hotel, or stay on the ship) "I dumped Patrick last night." Vanessa told Larc as she threw her clothes in. "That's nice." Larc said while flipping a page of one of her Japanese magazines with Joey Wheeler ((Skye: "OR Katsuya Jounouchi. Or Jounouchi Katsuya. Whichever.")) on the cover. "Wait a minute, you did what!" Larc looked Vanessa in confusion. "I dumped Patrick." Vanessa said as she sat on her suitcase to close it. "No stinkin' way! You did not dump the single movie star that when we got on this ship said you would fly to the moon just to see! I can't believe it! Why?" Vanessa looked at Larc, "Because, I'm a minor and I love Alex. It's fairly simple." Larc's jaw dropped. "Oh Vanessa! Patrick is going to think I convinced you to! And he's going to owe me five bucks!"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, careful to not let her mask of causality slip. "I bet him five bucks that you'd break up with him in two days. You weren't even _together_ and you broke up. Oh man!" Larc sighed. "I was kidding! I didn't mean it! Vanessa! You loved him! What am I saying? Ew. You're a minor. Good choice." Larc stood and walked out of the room, Vanessa staring at her. "Stop talking to yourself!" she called.


	21. Alex and Vanessa

**21. Alex and Vanessa**

Alex met Vanessa at the bottom of the dock. "Oh Vanessa! This will be a wonderful trip!" He kissed her passionately (for the fifth time) and took her suitcase. Vanessa smiled and took his free hand. "Sir, where's the hotel for the passengers on the ship?" Vanessa asked. "To the left." The man answered. "Thank you!" Vanessa yelled in response.

Alex and Vanessa arrived in their room in fifteen minuets. Larc had the room next to them and arrived shortly after. "Darling, what do you want to do?" Vanessa asked as she sat on the California King bed. "Kiss you," Alex responded as he made is way to Vanessa. He picked her up from around her waist and put her on the bed's center. She let her body go limp in his arm as he kissed her full lips. She closed her eyes and threw her neck back, telling him to kiss her neck. He caressed her neck all the way down to the bottom of the "V" in her low-cut shirt. She sighed with joy. Just then someone knocked on the door. Alex went on kissing but Vanessa insisted that she get it. It was Patrick.

"Patrick! I told you I didn't want to see you again!" Vanessa pulled up the strap of her shirt. "Vanessa, you've made the wrong choice!" Patrick yelled angrily as she slammed the door in his face. She walked back to Alex and said seductively, "Where were we?" ((Skye: "That line is NEVER seductive.")) Alex put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. "Right about here." He kissed her more and more, with each kiss the passion level raised. ((Skye: "Passion level…? Oh boy.")) Finally Vanessa said, "Alex, I love you, but this isn't right. Let's wait until we're married to get this crazy." Alex respected her judgment and kissed her lips and laid beside her. "I love you too, and I'm willing to wait for you."


	22. Sunsets and Whispers

**22. Sunsets and Whispers**

((This chapter is rated _PG_ for somewhat suggestive themes that aren't meant to be suggestive.))

Skye: "Finally! I get to write!" Larc's hidden feelings spark when she is put in an uncomfortable position that any other girl would die for. Especially Veronica. NOT what it sounds like. Ew. SHE'S A MINOR, PEOPLE! Get your mind out of the gutter! Geez, society nowadays…

That night, the group, plus Alex, minus Patrick, all went to a fancy restaurant.

Of course, it was a seafood restaurant.

Larc shoved her menu in Emmy's face. "Emmy, order something you think I'd like and don't tell me what I'm eating!" she cried. Emmy gave her an odd stare.

"She's afraid of fish," stated Vanessa.

All attention turned to Larc. She blushed, a horrible contrast to her pale complexion. "I am not! I just don't like dead fish!" "Therefore, you don't like seafood?" asked Alex. Larc nodded, lowering her eyes. "That nothing to be ashamed of!" said Gerard, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason." Larc looked up, holding back a laugh. "Well, kinda, yeah!" she said. She proceeded to tell a story of how when she had lived by a lake, her dad had dropped his scuba gear. "The lake was only about nine feet deep, so he sent little 4-year-old, 3-foot-tall Larc to get it. Of course, Little Larc had seen this giant catfish, and didn't want to come face-to-face with it. After much protesting on her part, Larc's father shoved her in. Already in the water, Larc decided to get the gear. But just as her hand was in reach… Something slimy and rough brushed her hand. The catfish. Larc screamed underwater and propelled herself back to the surface, where she cried for a long time. This is how modern Larc became afraid of fish," Larc finished. Alex and Vanessa were in fits of laughter. Emmy giggled a bit, covering her mouth. Gerard just smiled.

'Wow, the sunset here is even prettier than in Arizona! Wait, did I just think the word 'wow'? That's new.' At that moment her thoughts stopped as Larc heard shoes sinking into the fine sand. "Beautiful, isn't it? It reminds me of home." Gerard looked at Larc's flushed face. "Yeah, it reminds my own home as well. I live in Arizona; the sunsets there are a wonder in their own right. I used to sketch them. It was one of my favorite pastimes." Larc looked at Gerard as he sat next to her on the tranquil beach. "You okay?" asked Gerard, addressing her pink face. ((Skye: "Ahh, men. Always oblivious.")) "Uhh, I sunburn easy," lied Larc.

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. She _did _sunburn easy. But whatever.

Gerard nodded, obviously believing her. After a moment of silence, Gerard asked, "Do you like being Meg?" Larc had to think about that one. "I suppose. I mean, she was the one to introduce the tune of Angel of Music. And in fanfictions, people often put Meg and Erik – " Larc cut herself off, coughing. "Uh, anyway, why to you ask?" "Well, I was thinking about casting you as Christine for this performance. Vanessa has had her moment of glory," replied Gerard. Larc blinked. "I dreamed this happened, once," she said. Gerard gave a soft chuckle. "And anyway, Christine isn't supposed to be strikingly beautiful. No offense," he quickly added. Larc smiled, "None taken." "And we can let Vanessa play Meg in Point of No Return and Down Once More so that the people on can continue the play with Erik and Meg being a couple." "WHAT?" cried Larc. "What? The Erik and Meg thing? Is it suddenly _bad _to read stuff on asked Gerard. "No! The songs!" Larc replied. "Oh. We're singing everything from the scene when Christine says 'Am I to risk my life to win a chance to live' and after."

Larc's eyes seemed to widen slightly. Gerard gave her a concerned look. "What's wrong?" he asked. Larc gulped and stuttered, "Uh, uh, are you sure that… that I have the proper range?" Gerard looked at her suspiciously, having doubt that that was what she was originally going to say. "Well, unless my ears deceive me, you've hit each note pretty well when you practice," he said. Larc turned her back to him. "I don't know if I'm cut out for the part…" She was nearly whispering now. Gerard leaned next to her ear and breathed into it, "_I_ think you _are_." Larc covered her mouth and inhaled sharply, standing quickly and walking from the beach. "Larc!" cried Gerard, standing. She didn't stop – she was heading back to the hotel. Gerard gazed after her, purely puzzled. "Was it something I said?"


	23. A Proud Moment

**23. A Proud Moment**

**((This chapter is rated _PG-13_ for use of a slang sexual term. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!))**

For reasons unknown, Larc asks Emmy to go shopping.

"Emmy?" Emmy opened the door to her hotel, asking, "Larc?" Larc let herself in and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans, teeth biting the lower lip of her makeupless face. "Uh, yeah, I was wondering…" Larc cleared her throat, searching for the right words. "Can we… go shopping?"

Emmy's face suddenly seemed to be the source of light in the room. "Oh, Larc! I'm so proud!" cried Emmy, wrapping her arms around the blonde's hair. Larc coughed, murmuring, "I haven't gotten this much attention since I passed my Belt Test on May 18th of 2005."

"Belt Test?" asked Emmy, releasing Larc and rummaging through her drawers for something to wear. "Yeah. Y'know, karate," replied Larc. "That Belt Test was the one that my mom wasn't able to attend. My best friend was, though. She was so proud, she hugged my head, just like that." "Who, Vanessa?" Emmy inquired, walking into the bathroom with a red shirt with "Dickies" written on the front and a pair of dark jeans. Larc spoke a bit louder, "No. A different friend. I don't even think I knew Vanessa back then." Emmy said, "Oh. Who was she?" "Her name was Aori. At least, that's what she demanded to be called. She was great – supportive, but critical." Larc felt herself beginning to ramble and left it at that. Emmy gave an understanding, "Mm-hmm," and emerged from the bathroom.

Larc read her shirt, then looked up at Emmy. "You know that your shirt says 'Dick' on it, right?" Emmy scoffed. "It does not! It says 'Dick-EEZ'! Totally different, girl!" Larc began to giggle. She murmured, "Yeah, but it still says dick…" Emmy cracked a smile. "Fine, you want me to wear something different?" she asked rhetorically, digging through her drawers again. Larc was in fits of laughter now, but managed to choke out, "Dick!"

A few minutes later, Emmy came out of the bathroom again, this time wearing a shirt that read, "I got out of bed. What more do you want?" Larc opened her mouth to critique this shirt as well, but Emmy said, "Save it!" Snickering, Larc lead the way out of the room.


	24. Brunettes

**24. Brunettes**

((This chapter is rated _G_))

((Skye: "I do know that much of this is out of character from what I've made our dear Gerard. Sorry!"))

Larc makes a huge change in order to show her loyalty to the part of Christine… But how will Vanessa act when she learns she's being demoted, in a sense?

A blonde and a brunette entered Quick-E-Mart at 12:18 PM.

Emmy wrinkled her nose. "When you said 'shopping', I assumed you meant touristy stuff – buying stuffed animals and other stuff," she said. Larc ignored her and wondered, "Where could it be, where could it be…?" Not used to being ignored, Emmy decided to give Larc the cold shoulder.

Of course, she only felt more rejected when Larc didn't notice that either…

Gerard sighed. He was standing there, in front of Vanessa's door. How did he expect to do this? It felt so wrong without Patrick there beside him. Carefully, slowly, he raised his hand to knock. There he stood, in front of Vanessa's door, his hand raised, ready to knock. But he didn't have the courage. He gulped. He didn't want to face the wrath of a sixteen-year-old. He had seen plenty of his female fans, and they were scary when they were _happy_.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Uhh, hello?" Gerard quickly dropped his hand to his side. "Vanessa," he said, bowing his head. "Oh, hi. Come in," said Vanessa cheerfully, stepping aside. Gerard walked in, feeling rather awkward. Maybe he should have asked Larc to come with… Or maybe even that strange Alex fellow that Vanessa seemed to have dumped Patrick for.

Vanessa asked, "So, Gerard… why are you here?" Gerard suddenly realized that he had just totally ignored Vanessa for what must have seemed like a very long time. "Vanessa," he repeated. The golden-haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Gerard?" she asked in a more questioning tone. "Uh…" Gerard ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, um, Vanessa…" He sighed and sat on her bed. He would have sat on Larc's, whom he was more comfortable with, but they weren't sharing a room here on land. "Yes?" Vanessa asked, sitting beside him.

"There is no easy way to say this…" mumbled Gerard, staring at the ground. Of course, it was perfectly legible. Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "Could you… play Meg, for just this one performance?" Gerard gave her a look that said "please don't murder me" now that his question was out in the open. Vanessa let out a sigh. "Geez, Gerard, you had me all worked up there! I thought you were going to ask something… important!" laughed Vanessa. Gerard also deflated in relief. Thank goodness. No anger. No fireballs, no eye gouging. "I guess you feel a bit more comfortable with Emmy, huh?" asked Vanessa cheerfully, standing again. Gerard paused. "Not exactly…"

"No, not this one either!" Larc released Emmy's hair, searching for another color. Emmy rubbed her head – the teen was getting impatient, therefore rather… rushed, shall we say? Suddenly, Larc grabbed a strip of Emmy's hair again and compared the colors.

"This is it!" she cried, holding up the small box. "That's _all_ we came for?" asked Emmy. Larc nodded, heading off towards the checkout. Emmy sighed and rolled her eyes. Why Larc wanted to dye her hair the color of dark chocolate was beyond her.

At 12:48 PM, a brunette and a soon-to-be-brunette left Quick-E-Mart.


	25. Hidden Secrets, Hidden Fears

**25. Hidden Secrets, Hidden Fears**

((This chapter is rated _PG_ for 'dramatic scenes'. And 'cause I FEEL like it.))

As this snarled cruise is just starting to becoming untangled, Vanessa discovers something about Larc that could change Larc's life – and everyone in it.

A shriek exploded from the blonde's mouth. "LARC!" Vanessa reached for a strand of her friend's hair and fingered it. "I can't believe it…" She whispered in astounded awe. Emmy smiled. "Say hello to the new Larc!" Blushing, Larc protested, "Emmy, Nessa, cut it out!" Vanessa cried, "I can't help it! Larc, you were definitely meant to be a brunette."

Gerard asked, "I assume you've accepted the part of Christine?" Larc looked his reflection in the mirror. "Yes, Gerard. I will be Christine," Larc whispered. Her attempts at being serious were all in vain, for a small smile stretched across her glossed lips. Vanessa gave her the "see-what-a-bit-of-makeup-can-do" look. Larc stuck out her tongue at Vanessa's reflection.

"Let's go show Alex!" squealed Vanessa, pulling Larc away from the mirror before she had time to agree. The pack all quickly walked to Alex's room, to which Vanessa held the key. As she flung the door open, she called, "Alex! Come see!" Alex's head and shirtless shoulders appeared from the doorway of the bathroom. The shower was on, and his hair was wet. "Vanessa, I'm kind of – Oh!" Larc blushed. "Surprise?" she said, giving a slight grin.

Larc plopped down onto her bed, glancing at the clock. 11:23 PM. They had all had a party to congratulate her on her new role. Larc sighed, happy that her friends could be happy for her.

"You are late." Larc's eyes snapped open. "You weren't expecting me tonight, were you?" Goosebumps spread up her arms as she sat up quickly. "Congratulations on the role of Christine. I knew Gerard would ask you sooner or later. Now… Now you can tell my story." The voice chuckled. Larc shuddered. "Please," she whispered pathetically, "I don't want him hurt." "My dear mademoiselle, I would never dream!" the voice replied tauntingly. (1) Rage suddenly was pumped through Larc's veins, absorbing her entire being and causing her to stand on her bed and shout, "**If you harm any one of my friends, so help me, I will murder you with my bare hands!**" Suddenly, four other people filled her room.

"Larc!" cried Vanessa, looking around at the empty-besides-Larc room. "What was that about!" yelled Alex angrily. "Larc, it's 11:30! You can't just shout random things!" said Emmy. Gerard gave her a gaze that said "I know you're hiding something". Larc was silent for a moment. "Sorry. I saw a spider. Big devil. I frightened him off, though." All four let out a sigh. "You mean you woke up the entire hotel to yell at a spider!" cried Alex. At that point, he walked out of the room. "Good night, Larc," said Emmy irritably, pulling Gerard out of the room as well. Larc sat on her bed silently. "Go on Vanessa. I'm okay," she said. Vanessa walked to the door and called to Alex, "I'm staying in here for the night!" Then she closed the door and locked it. "Vanessa, I do not remember inviting you to – !" began Larc, but she was cut off. "I know you need me in here. I heard him." Larc held her breath before asking, "Heard who?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I know you weren't yelling at a spider. You were yelling at that voice. That was pretty brave, by the way." Larc bowed her head. "Vanessa, he's been talking to me since the night you played Christine! He told me how you didn't deserve it, how he would help me… Vanessa, I swear, I never asked him to hurt you! Any of you, in any way! It's just… mesmerizing to hear a voice that holds me dear… Dearer than you." ((Skye: "Yes, 'dearer' IS a word!")) Vanessa looked at Larc, puzzled. "Vanessa, everyone likes you! You took a soar to popularity in the seventh grade for unknown reasons, and somehow I got left behind! It's always Vanessa! Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa! And I was fine with it until the voice told me not to be! He told me that I should be angry and jealous and spiteful! Vanessa, it's tearing me apart!" Larc cradled her face in her hands, covering the red shame that stained her milky skin.

Vanessa stroked Larc's back, trying to comfort her. "Larc! Don't you know that school doesn't matter? Why should you suddenly care now, when you didn't for three years?" Larc looked up at her. "Because someone is telling me that I deserve it more than you. Vanessa, I'm so afraid… Afraid that deep down I think the voice is right."

1 THIS is where I got stuck! I was just digging my own grave here! But then, while watching Phantom in French, it just hit me. YAY FOR FRENCH PHANTOM! You all must hail it. Or else.


	26. Larc's Dream

**26. Larc's Dream**

((Rated 'G' for being dumb. There's a bit of "violence" though. I suppose. Pushing, shoving. Not horrible gory violence.))

Needing another chapter, Skye decided to write aboutLarc's dream… A strange dream has Larc both frightened and confused. **WARNING**: Short chapter ahead!

Larc suddenly found herself on set. The curtain ruffled beside her, and she was in full costume. Patrick stood above her. "Patrick!" she cried, standing. Patrick didn't answer, just… glared at her, turning away.

She suddenly began reciting her lines: "Raoul, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this!" Tears actually came to her eyes. The play did scare her. The voice had said that he would help her, and she reckoned that he wasn't going to just sit back and watch. Larc choked out, "It scares me…" Patrick suddenly spun around and pushed her off the stage. She was falling, falling through darkness…

Suddenly there was a huge splash, and Larc was underwater. It was murky and green. Panicked, Larc searched for the top. There was no light, just murky green water. There wasn't a top or a bottom or a side. She swam in circles, searching frantically. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer, she was going to die, she was going to drown! Suddenly, someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. Coughing, Larc looked to see who it was. It was Gerard, with Alex and Vanessa behind him.

"Gerard! Thank God you're here – something is wrong with Patrick!" No one replied, just looked at her. Everything started spinning, and Larc put one hand on the ground, the other to her head, trying to steady herself. The ground dissipated from beneath her, and the room kept whirling. "Choose quickly." Larc gasped and closed her eyes. It was the voice! "Either way, the pain will be on your shoulders…" She heard a female voice calling, "It was real! Don't you see? You don't believe me! Please! The play was _real_!"

Gasping, Larc sat up. Vanessa groaned and also sat up. From the ground she asked, "What is it?" Larc shook her head, drying herself of the last specks of vertigo. "A dream…" she murmured, looking around. Her hair still seemed to cling to her neck from the plunge. Larc touched her neck and realized it was wet. She was sweating. "Do tell," said Vanessa, settling back into the blanket cocoon that she had wrapped herself in. Larc shook her head, although she knew Vanessa couldn't see.

"No, Vanessa. I…" She quickly lied, "I don't remember it." Vanessa gave a quiet, "Mmm." Larc knew she wouldn't have actually listened anyway. After a couple moments, Larc got up and walked outside. Just into the hallway. Nothing special, just to sit in the light for a while.

"That was some dream. Probably one of the strangest I've had in a while," Larc murmured to herself. "And what did it mean, anyway? What was Patrick there for? And the play being real?" She paused. "Was that a sign? Holy snozzberries." Larc hit her head on her knee a few times. "I jinxed it. I jinxed it, I jinxed it, I jinxed it."

Suddenly, the dim light in the hallway made her sick. She stood and slowly approached her door again. But as she turned the doorknob, she found it was locked. She stood for a couple seconds, then banged her head on the door. "Vanessa!" she called. She hit her head on the door a few more times before a very sleepy blonde opened it. "What in the - ?" began Vanessa, but Larc just walked past her and plopped into her bed.

((Skye: "If anyone can tell me what snozzberries are from, I will shower them with candy! Ok, so it wasn't THAT short…"))


	27. Three Chapters Before

**27. The Chapter Three Chapters Before the End of the Story**

((Rated _G_.))

The day of the performance has finally come as our wonderful story draws to a close! What problems will our dear Skye throw in to make the story interesting?

Gerard rolled his eyes. Larc was nervous. She hadn't stopped blabbing for hours. But when he'd asked her to be quiet, she had started trying to erase the back of her hand, so he let her talk.

"And the dream, the dream was saying something. I don't know what it was trying to tell me, but I know it was! Gerard, do your dreams ever tell you anything?"

Almost startled that Larc had included him in her conversation with herself, he replied, "Uh, not that I recall." Larc groaned. "Great, I'm the only one I know with premonitions! I should go on one of those shows where people would say 'Oh, my Mom died twenty-seven years ago, you think you could ask her where the key to the chest with the billion-dollar antique thing is located?'! Then I would say, 'OK, but you'll have to wait for a bit, I get the answer when I go to sleep!'! That would be a freaking lame TV show!"

Larc continued to babble until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked to see who it was. "Larc, everything will be _fine_," said Gerard for the umpteenth time. Larc let out a sigh. "Let us hope, Gerard. Let us hope." "What do you mean!" cried Gerard (surprised that he had received an answer this time), turning her around to look him in the eye. Larc met his eyes, but said nothing.

"Guys, time to get - !" Emmy had barged in upon their awkward scene, and stopped. "Into costume?" asked Larc, stepping away from Gerard. Emmy nodded. Larc quickly picked up her costume from the chair she had lain it on and hustled out of the room.

When Larc was gone, Emmy turned to Gerard. "What splendid moment did I ruin?" she asked, sitting in the conveniently located chair. "You didn't ruin it," said Gerard, "and it most definitely was not splendid." "Oh. What kind of moment did I ruin?" asked Emmy.

"Larc was babbling on and on about something, and I tried to calm her down by saying that everything would be fine and she said something weird," explained Gerard. "Like?" pressed Emmy. Gerard finished, "Like 'let us hope'. When I asked her what she meant, she didn't answer. Then you came in."

Emmy nodded, zoning out as she contemplated. Gerard waited in silence. Emmy finally said, "Well, the simple answer is that she's hiding something. That, or she's just really nervous." Gerard groaned. "As much as I think it's the first one, let's just label it as the second one." Emmy shrugged, standing. "Break a leg tonight!" she said, giving a small smile. Gerard smiled as well, replying, "You too, _Raoul_!"


	28. That One Really Long Chapter!

**28. That One Really Long Chapter! (The Climax)**

((Rated _PG-13 _for scenes of extreme pwnage, the use of awesome Kung-Fu skillz, (just kidding) and because the entire reason the Phantom movie was rated PG-13 was because of "Don Juan" and afterwards and that is the part being performed in this chapter.))

Chapter title states all. It's gonna be a long one. Get comfortable, and get ready. ... Hah, Emmy's playing Raoul! XD

((Skye: "OK, before we get to writing it, here's who's playing who:

_Larc – Christine_

_Gerard – Don Juan/The Phantomhe's playing both_

_Emmy - Raoul_

_Alex – Passarino_

_Vanessa – Meg_

_Patrick – Uhh... That's classified information._

There aren't any background dancers in this one. Not enough people. Heheh. Actually, I truly dislike the dancers, and so I fired them. Anywho. Meg shall replace Carlotta on the weird solo that Larc sang earlier in this writing piece. Umm, the choir is made up of random Phantom phreaks that volunteered for the part. So… On with the show! By the way, if you find that I skipped anyone, review who it is and I'll shower you in candy and toast!"))

Real tears fell down Larc's cheeks as the house went quiet. They had actually been granted a musical hall to perform in. And below the stage? Cellars. How typical.

Emmy gave her a concerned look from her entrance to the set. Larc gave her a thumb's up, trying to tell her they were fake.

Everything had been looking up in the few hours before the performance. Everyone had wished her good luck, everyone had been cheerful and nervous. Alex had commented on how Larc looked in her costume, Vanessa had blushed and glared at him, Larc had laughed. Larc had complimented their costumes in return. Vanessa had told her that everything would be fine. Gerard had told her everything would be fine.

She had believed everything would be fine. Until the voice had come again. It had told her, "Tonight will be a night of great triumph." A foreboding feeling had followed her around since then, and as she waited for the curtain to rise, it settled in the pit of her stomach and made her feel heavy and slow. She didn't know if she even stand, let alone sing...

As the curtain rose, Vanessa was almost blown back. Larc was crying! Really crying! It was an appropriate scene, but she hadn't cried during rehearsals! She smiled for her friend. Larc had, and Larc herself put it, "become the part". A quiet laugh rippled through the audience as Emmy entered, in full Raoul costume. Emmy barely kept herself from smiling.

But everyone quieted down as Larc said her lines. Vanessa began to observe from backstage. Larc was really into the part. She looked truly and deeply frightened. Her voice faltered on her line, "What I once used to dream, I now dread…" She paused and looked Vanessa square in the eye before continuing. Vanessa suddenly shifted uncomfortably backstage. Something about that look made her stomach implode. Something was wrong. It wasn't stage fright, it wasn't pretend. Larc was _afraid_ of something. Her tears spread to her voice. It shook as she sang, "And he'll always be there, singing songs in my head. He'll always be there, singing songs in my head…"

Emmy looked truly concerned as she tenderly touched Larc' shoulder and recited her lines, "You said yourself, he was nothing but a man. But while he lives, he will haunt us 'til we're dead." Larc stared at the ground for a moment, and suddenly her tears stopped flowing. She stood, eyes turned up towards the rafters and sang clearly, "Twisted every way, what answer can I give; am I to risk my life to win a chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice, do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good, I know I can't refuse! And yet, I wish I could… Oh God, if I agree! What horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera?" Emmy also stood, continuing her lines. Larc looked her in the eye, then allowed Emmy to draw her into a hug, something the play called for.

Into Emmy's ear, Larc whispered, "When I call for it, pull back the curtain to 'the bedroom'. I don't care what the script says, just do it!" Then the curtain was closed. The audience applauded and waited while the small group of actors rushed to switch the scene. Larc also helped a bit, although she seemed distant. Vanessa pulled her aside. "Larc, why did you look at the rafters?" she whispered. Larc looked her in the eye. "Whoever the voice is, he was up in the rafters. I saw him, and I told him that I wasn't going to back down. I can't tell you how, but I did. I know something's going to happen. And I know he's going to do it!"

"Don Juan triumphs once again!" Larc took a deep breath. It was nearly her part. Alex, in his Passarino garb, stepped into the light. It didn't matter that his voice wasn't very good, Passarino wasn't supposed to sound good. Many females in the audience cheered as Gerard emerged from the "bedroom". Many others laughed. Both men had stuffed the stomach of their costumes with random things (such as an extra costume for Vanessa, a bottle of hair spray for Larc, etc.) from backstage to make themselves bigger. You could see the spines of a comb vaguely under Alex's costume. The laughter continued as Gerard began Don Juan's part, "Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan!"

Larc quickly checked over her costume. Secretly, underneath the strange skirt she was wearing for Christine's part, she was wearing a pair of shorts. No telling what would happen during this play. Especially with her strange stalker-voice. She heard Gerard's laugh as Don Juan and the soft swish of the curtain to "the bedroom". Larc took another deep breath and with renewed confidence stepped onto stage. "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" True to the part, she knelt down and began picking the thorns off a rose. Alex spluttered, "M-Master?" She stopped short as she heard what was Gerard's part being sung, "Passarino, go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey…" Larc stared at the rose. That was not Gerard. The voice was familiar, but not Gerard's. It was the voice from her room. And apparently he did not look like Gerard, for Alex had acted unnaturally…

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge," he sang. Larc looked up at him. His hair was black and slicked back, like Gerard's was, and a mask covered his face, but she could tell that his face was slim. His skin looked like it hadn't seen sun for a while, and was a light peach. And his eyes… his eyes were amber, instead of Gerard's emerald. They glinted as he approached her, continuing, "Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make-believe are at an end…"

Larc stood as he began to circle her, all the while keeping her eyes locked with his. "What raging fire shall flood the soul?" he continued, and as in practice, he wound his left arm around Larc's neck, grasping her right shoulder with his left hand, her right wrist with his free hand, singing as though he were whispering in her ear. Larc shivered. His grip on her was constrictive. Her pulse quickened, and she knew he felt it. He finally let go of her and she took a few steps away from him before spinning around to catch him smirking at her as he sang, "What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return…?"

Larc looked down at the stage, then looked at Vanessa again, beginning, "You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence…" Larc met his eyes again, searching for any clue of what might happen. He smirked at her yet again, denying her any information. No emotion showed on his face, accept for his pleasure at Larc's desperate attempts. "Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question; how long should we two wait before we're one?" They were walking up the stairs onto the catwalk now. Larc shot a glance at Emmy – she was there, ready for if or when she was given the order. The rope was wrapped around her arm, and she was watching Larc with a determined look on her face.

Larc had kept moving, though she was scanning backstage, and their duet had begun. With one hand, the man was keeping a firm grasp on her left arm, and with the other he put his index finger on her cheek and his thumb under her chin, turning her head to face him. Their eyes met again. A shiver ran down Larc's spine. "The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!" Larc broke away from his grasp and turned her back to him, finishing the song, "We've past the point of no return…" She met eyes with Vanessa and mouthed something. Her face was turned away from both the man and the audience, and she pleaded that Vanessa got the correct message.

Vanessa met Larc's eyes. Her own widened. Larc was mouthing something to her. She murmured to herself what Larc mouthed. "Emmy, pull, after song?" Then Gerard's solo began, and he turned Larc away. Vanessa puzzled for only a split second what it could have meant. She raced over to Emmy and whispered, "Pull it when the song's going to end!" Emmy looked at her, then back up at Larc. "You sure?" "Yes, I'm sure! Just do it!"

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime." The man slowly turned Larc around so that she faced him. "Lead me, save me from my solitude." Larc looked into his eyes as he kept his left hand clamped tightly around her wrist, his right arm wrapped around her waist. "Say you want me with you here, beside you." Larc took a deep breath and put her left hand on his arm, her right down at her side, for her was holding onto her right wrist. She averted her gaze from his eyes and stared down at the catwalk. "Anywhere you go let me go too!" Larc closed her eyes. "Christine, that's all I ask of - !" Suddenly, the black and red curtain to "the bedroom" swung open, and Vanessa screamed. Larc managed to pull away long enough to catch a glimpse of Gerard half on the floor, half on the bed, not moving, eyes closed.

"Gerard!" she screamed, trying to break away from the man's grasp on her wrist – but he held her fast, and pulled her back. He pulled her into his side, flipping the switch that released the door of the catwalk, and they fell. Larc managed to cry out "Vanessa!" before the last bit of the stage disappeared.

Vanessa, Emmy and the rest of the crew raced to Gerard. Vanessa turned to the catwalk just soon enough to see Larc and the man vanished beneath the stage, hearing Larc cry, "Vanessa!" A murmur rippled through the audience. Gerard groaned and came to, looking around. "What - ?" he began, but Vanessa cut him off. "Emmy, get the audience informed and evacuate them! Get the police! Gerard, Alex and I will follow them!" Vanessa cried, locating Alex quickly and getting Gerard up. "What happened!" he cried as they ran to the door backstage that lead to the cellars.

"You were knocked out, and someone with amber eyes took your place!" explained Vanessa, throwing the door open and leading the way. Gerard was directly behind her, and Alex had enough sense to grab a small knife before following. "What did he do with Larc!" yelled Gerard. "SHHHH!" Alex and Vanessa shushed. "He flipped the switch on the catwalk and dropped below the stage, like in the movie," replied Alex. Vanessa didn't stop to let her eyes adjust, just kept running down the stairs. Gerard followed at Vanessa's heels.

It was his fault. He had pressured Larc into being Christine. He had coaxed her into something she hadn't exactly wanted, and now look where it had gotten them! All of them! Gerard had a giant bump on his head, Vanessa was actually playing the leader's role instead of the follower's, Alex was carrying a knife, and God knew what happened to Larc!

"LET ME GO, YOU LITTLE - !" Larc didn't finished her sentence and was pulled forward by the man. He laughed at her, keeping a tight hold on her wrist. "I have no intention of that, Mademoiselle Ivy." "Don't call me that! And let go! You have no right to touch me! If you were any type of gentleman, you would let me go!" yelled Larc again, staring angrily at the back of his head. "Fine!" Before she knew what was happening, Larc was submerged in water. Murky green water. This time, though, she was able to find the top. She gasped for air as she resurfaced, searching for the bank. Suddenly, amber eyes met hers, and the man's face was scant inches away from hers.

"Are you going to behave now?" he mocked. Larc scowled and spit water at him. In reaction, he grabbed the top of her head and dunked her under the water, holding her there. Larc screamed and dug her nails into the man's arm, but he didn't back down. He pulled her back up by her neck and said, "Face it, Larc. I am more powerful than you. Now admit defeat. Or should I dunk you under again?" Larc coughed and spit the water out of her mouth, taking a gasp of breath, and suddenly, a shadow collided with the man, and she was under the water again.

Arms reached down to pull her out, and she grabbed them. As she resurfaced, gasping for air, she found they were Vanessa's. Larc gave her a faint grin as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and Vanessa pulled her the rest of the way out. "Thanks," Larc said breathlessly, putting her arm on Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa gave her a quick hug and whispered, "Any time!"

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded. Everyone froze. Larc searched for the person that held the gun, and found that the man had it, and he was pointing the handgun at her and Vanessa. A small bullet had mangled the ground only two feet in front of them. He slowly walked over to Larc and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her a few yards away from the three. Larc had her eyes closed and gulped, not struggling at all. Vanessa, Gerard, and Alex stared in horror as the man cocked the gun again and pointed it in the direction of Larc. "Her life is now the prize, which you must earn!" he said, smirking now that he had the upper hand.

Alex dropped the knife he had been carrying, and Larc gulped again. "Now, hear me out," said the man. "I'll tell you who I am, and then tell you what I want." 'What he wants? Isn't it evident?' thought Vanessa. She glanced at Larc, who still had her eyes closed. Larc was taking deep breaths through her mouth, trying to keep from hyperventilating. "Now, I think Larc may already now who I am. Mind telling them, Larc?" Larc opened her eyes and stared across the dark, soil floor and to the stairs, only a few yards away. "You're not Erik. You're not any Angel," she began, taking another deep breath. The man smirked, watching her. "I probably should have know from the first night I heard you. You're…"

((Skye: "TO BE CONTINUED! Hey, I need _something_ for chapter twenty-nine! And it's a cliffhanger too! Anyone who wants to guess who the voice is, PLEASE DON'T REVIEW! Email it! And entitle it 'Skye' so that Veronica can't read it! That's right, even Veronica doesn't know what's going to happen!"))


	29. The REAL Climax!

**29. The REAL Climax!**

((Still _PG-13_ for the use of a gun, etc.))

((The voice's identity is finally revealed! WOOHOO! Our story comes to a dramatic close, winding down in this chapter.))

"Yes?" asked the man, still holding Larc's arm tightly, the gun pointed at her neck. Larc had actually begun to shed tears. "Patrick!" she whispered. "Very good, Larc!" Patrick took off the mask, crumpling it and throwing it to the ground. "Patrick?" Vanessa screeched. Patrick looked her directly in the eye. "Yes Vanessa, 'Patrick'!" he mocked. Alex was dumbfounded. Gerard scowled. "Patrick, why!" yelled Vanessa, louder than she needed too. "Because of you! I told you you made the wrong choice! And now you have to trust Larc to make the right one!" Patrick looked down at Larc, who sobbed, her right hand covering her mouth. "Larc – now you must choose! You or Vanessa have to come with me!" Gerard yelled, "Patrick, how dare you force that choice upon a teenager! In fact, you shouldn't force anyone to make a choice! There are better ways than this to – " "Oh, shut up Gerard! What do you know about this situation?" asked Patrick.

"I know that it's ending right now!" he murmured, running at Patrick. Patrick shot at the ground beneath Gerard's feet, causing Gerard to trip. Quickly Patrick cocked the gun again. "Well Larc, another choice! Who should I shoot, you or Gerard?" He smirked as Larc looked him in the eye and said, "You emotionless monster!"

"Oh, now I'm the monster?" he asked, pointing at himself. "If anyone were a monster, I'd have to say it was Vanessa!" "Vanessa's a better person than you will ever be!" yelled Alex. "Oh, are you so sure, Mr. Koven? Gerard – " he pointed the gun at him. " – if I were in your position, I wouldn't make any sudden movements. My trigger finger might slip, and I'd hate to have your messy blood all over this place." Gerard scowled again, still lying there on the ground. "As I was saying, Mr. Koven, have you even heard half of the story? Why, Vanessa's kissed every guy she knows except Gerard and the captain! At least, I presume that. Am I wrong, Vanessa?" Vanessa looked up at Alex. "It's not true!" she said, and Alex put an arm on her shoulder. "I trust Vanessa, unlike you," he spat at Patrick. Patrick smirked. "How cute. It seems you've got him under your spell, Miss Anderson." ((Skye: "Haha! Too bad Vanessa's not a guy, then Patrick would be saying Mr. Anderson! Totally. GO NEO! Neo from _The Matrix, _in case anyone's lost."))

"I'd say you're the one who's deceived someone! Look at the girl right beside you, crying! You tampered with her thoughts, had her doubting even herself as a friend!" Patrick shook his head. "Let's not change the subject. Mr. Koven, did you know that only a day after she had confessed her love for me, and shared her bed with me, she kissed you and you became her new boyfriend? Then she dumped me so she could have you. And before that, she was dating a boy named Asher, who died on this cruise. I'm sure you heard about it. Did you know that she had us push him off the ship because she wanted to be with me? And then, even after I had held her in my arms, that very same day she went and kissed Asher again!" Alex looked at her. "Is that true, Vanessa?" His voice shook, his eyes pleaded her to say it wasn't true. But she couldn't.

"It's true. All of it. But Alex, it wasn't as bad as it sounded!" Vanessa cried, touching his hand, which still rested on her shoulder. Alex took a step back, pulling his hand away. "Vanessa!" he cried. Patrick said, "Oh, but Mr. Koven, this isn't about Vanessa! This is about Larc! Larc, who do you choose? Do you tear Vanessa away from her 'true love' and return to the ship and act as if nothing happened, or do you give up your freedom and let Vanessa leave?" Everyone looked to Larc. Larc had regained her composure and looked Patrick in the eye. "Actually Patrick, it's you who has to make the choice. Either you let me go and we act like this never happened, or you start running and get arrested." Patrick said, "Hah, and who's going to arrest me? I've done nothing wrong!" "Oh, I can name a few. Kidnap, abuse," she said, and at her last word, Larc yanked her arm away, standing. "Alright, I'll humor you – why should _I_ have to choose?" asked Patrick. Larc said rather strongly, "Because Emmy's back."

Patrick's gaze fell upon the stairs. There was Emmy, glaring at him. "All I have to do is scream, and the police will be down here in seconds," she threatened, stepping forward. "Emmy!" Vanessa said in relief. "So, Patrick, which do _you_ choose?" asked Larc, turning back to him. Patrick scowled. "I'll take that as the first one. And I want to make it clear – THIS NEVER HAPPENED. You will treat him like this never happened!" At this point, Gerard had stood, and was outraged. "Larc, how can you forgive him! He kidnapped you, he tried to turn you and Alex against Vanessa, he knocked me out and impersonated me!" he cried. Larc turned to him, calmly. "Because he did it for love," she said, looking at him as if he were the dumbest person in the world. "HOW DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION!" Patrick yelled. Larc turned around and faced him. "Simple – you were jealous of Alex and heartbroken because Vanessa dumped you. You wanted someone to love you. And, what a coincidence, I was just realizing that I wanted to be noticed. You made this plan to _make_ someone love you, even if you had to kidnap me to do it."

Patrick stared at her. Vanessa stood as well. "I'm sorry, Patrick! But I'm a minor! I broke up with you because I didn't want you to have to wait for me! You'd had to have waited _two years. _Two years is a long time, Patrick, and I didn't want you to suffer all that time. Alex and I are the same age, and have to wait the same amount of time. I thought that it would be more fair to you!" she said. "Now that that's out in the open, I'd also like to add something – Patrick, the _are_ other people in the world," said Gerard. "Though you may not realize it, you've got fans too. And I bet a few of them are over eighteen." Patrick had to keep himself from blushing. Larc put in, "Hey, you're a great actor, and a great guy. You're bound to find someone." Patrick sighed. "Alright. Fine. You win. I choose the first one."

Larc crossed her arms, smirking now that she had her way. "Good, now I want everyone to treat Patrick like it never happened! And I want everyone to treat _each other_ like it didn't happen as well. Except for me. You can compliment my awesome singing. And Alex – " she turned to him. "It really wasn't as bad as it sounded. Asher was her first date ever, and her first kiss. And when she kissed him, he was dying. And about that sharing a bed thing, nothing happened. I can vouch for Vanessa on that one. Although I don't have any photo's, I was there. Gerard can confirm that as well. Now, Patrick – " she turned back to the man. "Wash out the hair dye, put the BB gun away, and take the contacts out. Though I must comment, the gun looks very realistic."

* * *

((I'm sorry people, I totally forgot that I hadn't updated! I've been at drama camp, I have an excuse! I'll update soon after this comes up as well...)) 


	30. The Conclusion

**30. The Conclusion**

((Rated _G_. Pretty short!))

((WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's the end! I actually finished a story! WHOA! Congratulate me!))

"Let me get this straight – you actually _forgave _the guy?" Larc laughed as her older sister puzzled. She spoke into the receiver, "As I said before, Jazz – he did it for love!" "You've read one too many romance novels!" said Jazz. "Anyway, Joey says hi to Vanessa. Call again at the airport!" "Alright. Bye Jazz!" With that, Larc hung up her cell phone and immediately turned it off. She didn't know if she was charged with roaming in the Bahamas.

It was 10 o'clock, and everyone was back on the ship. It was slowly but surely headed home. Only a few more days, and she and Vanessa would be flying back to Arizona. Vanessa, after talking with Larc, had let Patrick remain in their room, but he had left at 9:45 and wasn't back yet. Larc got up, dressed in actual pajamas (a red shirt that read "I'm a Pepper" with a picture of a Dr. Pepper can on it and gray draw-string capris) and opened the door. There was Patrick, sitting on the railing, just looking down at the sea. Larc walked up to him, saying, "I knew you'd be out here." Patrick looked up at her. Larc sat down by him, dangling her legs off the edge of the ship.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Larc looked him in the eye. "As I've been telling everyone, you did it for love. It wouldn't be right to punish you for being in love, even if you were a little drastic." "Only a little," laughed Patrick, staring back at the sea. Larc sighed. "Patrick, don't be too depressed. There are other girls out there. And believe me, Vanessa gets a little annoying after two years. I've known her for three, and boy do I regret it!" Larc joked. Patrick managed to chuckle softly, looking Larc in the eye. "Don't look at me like that!" she cried, scooting away from him. "What! I didn't do anything!" he cried. Larc laughed at him. "When I said you'd find someone I didn't mean _me_!" she said. Patrick said, "Well, I wasn't thinking that!" "Good," said Larc, standing. Patrick stood as well. "You're a nice guy, you know," she said. Suddenly, she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Not for me though. Seriously. Not for me." Patrick looked at her and scoffed. "Women are so confusing!" "Look who's talking, Mr. Kidnap-A-Girl-To-Have-Someone-To-Hold!" Patrick said, "That didn't happen, remember?" Larc rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Good night, Patrick." She opened the door, then paused, looking back at him. "Seriously, that was just a sisterly kiss!"

* * *

Skye: sniff, sniff I can't believe it's over! Who wants a sequel?

Larc: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME KISS PATRICK! whacks Skye

Skye: HEY, leave me alone! I blame sugar! And Veronica! I blame her too!

Larc: NO SEQUELS!


End file.
